Path of Destruction
by loveless996
Summary: In a world of zombies, one girl survives and is constantly looking for her lost friends.She's learned to become a zombie killing machine in oder to survive. Contains violence rated M, exuse the use of language : Intro inside :D
1. Nightmares and Beginnings

Peering over my shoulder, I catch a glimpse of a wobbling form. I half expect to see someone I know. Instead, I see yet another rotten body wandering aimlessly, that is, until it caught the scent of my living flesh. Instantaneously, it had a purpose. The disgusting, decomposing form headed for me. Hands stretched out, mouth open, a mix of blood and saliva drips from its mouth. A low ravenous and savaged groan escapes its throat. As it mangled hands reach from my back. I grab the hilt of my sword and decapitate the foul creature, freeing the soul. I return the sword to its sheath, secured on my back. I kept on walking, heading for a particular store in this mall in ruins.

The infection stuck about two days ago, my two friends and I skipped school that day, and when it struck, the Palisades filled with havoc and chaos. Screams and yells of help filled the air. I lost both of my friends sometime in the mayhem. I don't know if they are amongst the infected or if they are somewhere screaming and waiting for me to come and help. It's quite deserted here, most the zombies have poured out of the mall, or they've been killed by me. Luckily, we were in the Oriental Gift Shop when it all struck. When one of the infected tried to bit my friend's throats off; I severed its head from the neck with one of the swords on the wall. It was then when we realized all those zombie movies we watched could be and probably will come true. We grabbed as much as we can, took all the weapons we could carried, and headed out.

Now I'm heading back there, I lost them in the crowd; I'm heading back to the shop to see if they are there, but more importantly to see if I could attain more weaponry. As I walked into the empty shop, I shouted "Ichigo? Orihime?" They were the two that skipped with me, the two that might've died. Orihime was hesitant at first, but I was able to persuade her to come with us. If she died, then her death is completely my fault. My fist tightened and tightened until my knuckles were white. Biting my lower lip I shouted once again, "Ichigo? Orihime?" No response, just eerie silence. I walk over to the wall of weapons, most are gone, but behind the shattered glass counters held a handful of hand pistols and some other guns. I look around the store look for a holster of some sort. I find one dozen of two, but a gun in about six or seven, I tied two around my upper thighs, two around my calf, two around my waist, one around my upper arm. Also, I strap a shot gun to my back. Over my gun two swords are strapped in place. The gun hangs just below the swords, on my lower back, easier access. The swords however, I picked especially, one black, one white. The white one's my favorite; it has a white hilt, white guard and a white ribbon flowing out of it. I just like the idea of a white sword, pure and clean killing the evil and the ones that shouldn't be alive. Also I like the contrast between white and red, also white and black. I also grab a couple of daggers and place them on my other arm, one of my thighs, one of my calves, and of course strapped one on my waist. I also take a lot of ammunition, as much as I can carry, strapping them on my waist. You know, for those attacks from afar. Once I'm done I grab a fistful of my short black hair and push it into a messy pony tail. The saga of me, Rukia Kuchiki.


	2. The Return

I walk out of the store, and a few dozen zombies greet me, all craving my flesh. One was ahead of the others, drooling and moaning ravenously. Once the first one was within range of my swords, I pulled them out. In a split second, I've decapitated the zombie nearest to me. Blood spraying on to my jeans, "Gross", soon enough, I was killing zombies left and right. Heads falling to the ground, followed by limp bodies, my arm muscles ache from the continuous use. But I keep going, faster than any human could or should. I can almost feel a zombie to my back before flipping my sword around and stabbing it in the brain, later decapitating it. I continue the massacre, slaying zombie after zombie. When the last one falls to the ground, limp, I sheath my swords in one cleaning move. I'm too good at this, after two days I didn't expect my skills to improve this much. But I've lived based off basic my instincts and I've been able to survive. I've been able to slaughter hundreds of zombies with nothing but two swords. It's almost as if I was born to this shit. Zombies killing, it's not the occupation I thought I'd have. But the scariest thing about zombies is the fact that they have no fear. After their death, they no long have the natural instinct to run in the time of danger. Right now all they care about is eating and feasting on the human flesh. They aren't afraid, that's already one advantage they have against us. I step through the mess of carcasses and headed for the exit.

"Ichigo, Orihime" I shout one last time. No answer, just my voice echoing through the near empty mall. But I saw something extremely disturbing, sometime that scared me to the core. I've kept my equanimity thorough out these two days, but right now, my composure is crumbling. My legs and instinct tell me to make a run for it. I cannot, I don't know if I stopped in fright or I'm awestricken, either one I knew I would never survive this. My body soon trembles in fear as I slowly back away. Zombies, walking, everywhere… All coming for me, some have all for limbs, some crawling on the floor, and some headless. "What?" I whispered. Without a moment's hesitation, my fight or flight instincts kick in and I make a run for it, not knowing where to go. I see wandering zombies in the parking lot. "Fuck" I cursed\ as I ran into the lot. The zombies immediately catch the scent of my flesh and the urge to feed overwhelms them. They're slow, I can definitely out run them, heck, I can out walk them if I wanted to. However, the problem is the sheer multitude of them, the army of the undead. I hurry into a car, luckily the keys are in. Pulling out, I slam into a few zombies, closing the windows and locking the doors I drive. I can feel it, a zombie in the backseat of the car. It was just able to grab my neck, when I pulled a dagger from my waist with my left hand and stabbed its head multiple times, before severing its head from the neck. "Damn zombies, have to remember to check in the back of a car next time" I drive on the now deserted highway, zombies roaming between cars; the foul stench of the dead lingers in the air. I head for my suburban neighborhood, there, I will search for survivors.

I stopped the car in the middle of road that ran through the little town. It was abandoned, well; zombies of course roam the roads. _I should check on my parents first _I thought, but it was immediately disposed of once I saw something that closely resembled my mother roaming amongst the ranks of the undead. It's a small town, I can get everywhere within 15 minutes, walking. But where do I start first? The school, I finally decided, quickly I climb out the car and walked towards the middle/high school which was about two minutes from where I was.

It was a wreck, in ruins, it also had blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere; it was all a bloody massacre. "Hello?" I shouted in the main building, while a plan formed in my head. The people who are alive right now must have some sort of zombie killing skills, so if I can get all the survivors into the gym with some food, water and some people with weapons capable of defending then maybe I can save the lives of my friends and teachers. "Hello?" I shouted again. I heard a whimper, or was a cry; regardless I headed in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the girl's bathroom. Without hesitation I kicked the door open, scanning the small room, I find two people cowering in the corner, one is covered in blood. I immediately close and lock the door of the bathroom. "Taskui" I whisper.

"Where's Orihime, she didn't show up to for school two days ago, and this shit happened" she says

"Who's the other girl?" ignoring the question.

"I found her, when this fucking shit happened; I found her corner by a bunch of those things, so I saved her"

"Is she bitten?"

"I don't know, Where's Orihime?" she demands.

"I don't know, she was at the mall with me and Ichigo, but when the infection struck I lost them, I spent two days looking for them. But I just couldn't find them, god, what if something happens to them" I ask, composure breaking once again.

"She's with Ichigo?"

"Yeah, probably, Ichigo would never leave her"

"Then you don't need to worry. And plus, if you survived with all your zombie killing equipment, I'm sure Ichigo's fine and means Orihime would be fine"

"Let me see the girl" I answer suddenly.

"Why?"

"If she's infected we'll have to…" I didn't finish, but I'm sure she knew what I was going to say.

The girl walked towards me, she couldn't be over 10, and she was covered in blood. Not hers though, she doesn't seem to be infected, no bite marks. I'm guessing she was near zombies when they killed someone. "She's fine" I finally tell Taskui, I feel her letting out a sigh of relief. "Get up, we're going to search for survivors. I toss her a gun and a dagger that I carried out of the mall as extras.

"Thanks, she takes what I'm given her, and readies herself. I give the little girl a blade to protect herself as well. "I've gotta a plan, we have to round up all the survivors in the campus gym, lock all the doors, secure the windows, get them some food, some protection and some guards. I've figured if they've survived so far they have to have some sort of zombie killing instinct. I have to ask you to be one of the guards, when I'm not there; that way the survivors can actually make it out alive."

"Fine, we have to gather the people first, then weapons, then food and water, then you go do whatever you want and I'll stay behind"

"Fine with me, let's get out of this bathroom, we can't do anything in here" I said with confidence, kicking the door open, we storm out and prepare ourselves for what is to come.


	3. Discoveries

A storm of zombies welcomes us, I don't know how Taskui and the girl survived without zombies piling up against the bathroom door, but I don't ask. Unsheathing my two swords, the three of us cut through the mob, heading for a wing of the building. "The classroom to our left" I said, opening the door, we slip inside, most of the zombies in the mob are dead, just a few are hovering here and there. For our perspective, the classroom was free of the undead. "Hello? If you aren't a zombie please yell something" I shout. Earning a 'are you retarded?' glance from Tatskui, "What? What else am I suppose to say?"

"Whatever" she says, rolling her eyes

"Seriously, if you're human, come with us, otherwise we're leaving you for dead" I say firmly, subsequent to my little speech, I hear a low rumble in the corner of the room. Walking towards it, I find one of my classmates, Ishida, I think. "Come on, get up, we've got more people to rescue" I tilt my head towards the door. I also grab one of daggers strapped on me, and offer it to him. "I'll let you borrow it for now"

"No thanks, I'm not good with knifes"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like a gun?" I say sarcastically.

"No, I'm not good with those either"

"Then what are you good with?" I ask

"Needles" it was a simple reply, he also answers immediately. I glance at his fingers and his belt; hundreds of sewing needles were strapped on to him. There were longer ones which he holds between his fingers.

"So that's how you killed zombies" I say, finally understanding.

"Yep, that's why it's very important you carry sewing kits with you everywhere you go"

"So you have hundreds of needles in one sewing kit?" I ask skeptically.

"No, no, of course, I had ten long ones" he shows me his hands, "and the others ones I took from the Home Ec. Room.

"Lucky you"

"Dude, you guys want to save lives or what. I know let's all stay here and chat when someone might be attacked by a zombie or zombies right now" Taskui said, she's upset.

"Fine, come on, let's go" I lead him out. "Ishida right?"

"Yeah"

The three of us head for the classroom next door, no one is in there, it is just a bloody mess. The next room, nothing, just blood, next room, nothing again. "You know" I suddenly say, "Why don't we split up and meet here in like ten minutes"

"I think that's a good idea" Taskui agrees.

"Yeah, how about this, we meet here in this spot "I tap my foot on the ground. "In exactly twenty minutes, if one of us isn't here, we wait another two minutes, if they don't show up then, we assume you've been zombified"

"Zombified?" Ishida shoots me an uncertain look.

"Shut up" ignoring the comment I continue "Ok, there are three more wings in this building we must go through, I'll take the C, Taskui and the girl take the A, and Ishida you take the C. We meet back here in twenty minutes, its ok if you don't check every room by the end; just make sure you're on time. Agreed?"

"Yeah" The answer is in unison, as we put our hands in the center and shout good luck.

"Taskui" I call when we are just about to leave. "Take these" I toss her another dagger and hand gun along with ammunition.

She catches them with ease, "Thanks"

"Be careful" I warn. "Let's go" I shout, looking at the clock, it was exactly 12:30 PM, I've got till 12:50 max, it's do this thing.

I rush up the stairs, and carnage has definitely taken place. This was far different from downstairs; this is pure bloodbath, massacre of the human kind. Though I don't see any bodies, blood and heads and limbs are conspicuously placed everywhere. The spot where my locker once laid is covered in blood, and guts. "Gross" I whisper, that's when my senses return and I snap out of my awestricken state. No zombie could do this; I bend down to examine one of the decapitated heads. The head was cleanly severed, not the kind of messy severing expected from a zombie. Either the undead evolved, found and learned how to use an axe or a human did this. By the looks of it, an evolved zombie did this.

I swallow a huge lump in my throat, trying to keep my composure. Taking deep breaths I think to myself, I've only got six rooms to check. That's when I heard footsteps, real footsteps, not that of zombies; but it almost sound human like. Along with it, the sound of metal being dragged, I turn my head in the direction of the sound. First I see a vague outline, then details, horrifying details. My worst fears are realized, this is an evolved zombies, no joke a EVOLVED ZOMBIE! First of all, it is huge; second of all, it didn't wonder aimlessly, it didn't respond to hunger, it was almost as if it has its own will, its own thoughts. Third, it was faster, a lot faster. And finally, it carries two axes! Two! After my mini breakdown, my brain returns to normal. The zombie closes its distance between us, my body refuses to move. Finally, I grasp the two swords on my back, and unsheathe both. _Shit, the others. _I run, run as fast as I can to the C wing, swords still unsheathe, still in my hands. If there are more than two of these things, we're so dead. I can hear the footsteps following me, it was fast, it was running. "Fuck, I thought zombies couldn't run" I pant as I raced into the C wing, shouting Ishida's name.

Finally a response came, "what?" I see him coming out of a classroom along with two of our friends.

"Run, come on we have to get Tatskui" I shout back. He looks at me puzzled, and then he sees what I am running from.

"Fucking hell" I hear him say before running after me.

Ishida and our class mates caught up to me. "What the fuck is that thing" Ishida says.

"A evolved zombie, I think there are more of them, that's why I came to get you"

"They can evolve?"

"You see that thing running don't you, it has two axes and some sort of brain" Our group of four race down the stairs, all of us shouting Taskui's name. In the mist of the mayhem I hear a cry, a cry for help. I immediately run into the classroom which the sound came from. In it was Taskui the girl and two of the evolved zombies. They are both about to chop her head off. "Lock the door" I yell as the three came in. They did what was told, the door isn't going to hold but, it would buy us some time. "Guard it with your life" I say quietly before rushing to Taskui. I spot her gun on my way to her, quickly grabbing it I toss it in her direction. It landed in her lap. She knew what to do, shooting frantically. It delays the two evolved beings. I get there, stand between Taskui and the undead. "Get to the door, keep the other one out" I order. My grip tightens on my swords as I charge towards the foul beings. The two were taller and smarter than the ones before, and somehow they found axes too. I bring the two swords behind me before slicing downward, attempting to cut the two in half.

Both are able to block my attack with their axes. I jump into the air, flip backwards and this time, bring the two swords down upon the same zombie. His two axes are enough to block that as well. However, one of my swords wais caught in between the two blades. Taking advantage of this, I swing to my right and kick the head of the zombie, at the same time I free my sword. I stare at the two beings, still barely injured, time for plan B. I put one of my swords in the strap of my combat boots, and the other, the white one, my right hand tightly grips. I charge once again, one zombie tried to attack with its axes, but misses, landing on the floor in front me. Taking the opportunity, I step on the body and leap into the air, landing on the shoulders of the other member. Wasting no time, my hands stab the blade downward, into the brain of the zombie. Surprisingly, the being makes a foul screeching sound that is comparable to a high pitched human scream. Instinctively, my hands abandon my blade and cover my ears. The zombie also falls backwards in the process; luckily I jump off just before the body makes contact with the ground. I pull the blade out of the head, and pull the black blade out of the strap of my shoe. I glance at the zombie that is on the floor, but now looks kind of angry? "They have emotions too?" I whisper uncertainly. Quickly snapping out of my awestricken mood, I run towards the zombie. It was angry, definitely angry. To my surprise, it avoids me easily and runs towards its former comrade. And to my surprise again, it only takes the two axes.

"How are you going to carry four axes?" I wonder out loud. I quickly glance at the situation at the door. It was going very well; the evolved being was almost dead. Returning my attention towards the other zombie, I am horrified to see what I see.


	4. Survival

"Fucking god, what is this shit" I thought out loud.

"What?" I heard someone say, a girl's voice, I'm guessing Taskui. "Oh my fucking god" she whispers, "the hell?"

I don't take my eyes off of the zombie, "Once you're done with that thing at the door, get out of here and run to the cafeteria, get some kitchen knives, I'll meet you there" I whispered. I didn't wait to listen to her response; I hope she'll listen to me. I look and study my surroundings, yet another plan formed in my head. I charged for the zombie, two swords by my side, instantly I leap into the air and hoped land on the desk behind it. It was far smarter than I thought, two of its arms followed my body, I only managed to dodge one. The other hits me, but I managed to dodge the blade of the axe. The strength of this evolved being was stronger than I anticipated as well; it knocked me into the side wall of the classroom. I let out a sharp exhale as I brace the pain, and attempted to get up. Once most of the pain passed, I realized one of my swords were no longer in my grasp. "Shit" I curse under my breath. The zombie was approaching me, each step faster than the next. I pull out two hands gun that I strapped to my upper arms. Instinctively, I aim and shoot, every shot landed somewhere on the zombie's huge body. And with each passing shot, my aim improves. Before I know it, every shot landed in his head or neck_. Click, Click_, the guns are out. Fortunately, the zombie was falling backwards, badly injured, I quickly put the pistols back in place, and run towards the zombie. Leaping into the air, landing behind the zombie, where my black sword laid. I quickly pick it up and stare at the zombie. It was recovering, I fasten my grip on the hilt, pulling my arm back like a slingshot I aim for the head. I throw the sword as hard as I can. "Bullseye" I whisper as the sword land in the forehead of the zombie.

"Rukia" a multitude of voice all say the unison. The zombie is now falling backwards, I walk towards it, and pulling the sword out of its head I sheath both.

"Let's get out of here" I tell my little group of survivors. We run into the cafeteria, then, into the kitchen. There we found a few knives, fire axes, and some food and water. Our kitchen has two doors that can lock and one window, and it's on the third floor. There is also a small gate outside of the display of food. "I change my mind; we'll gather the survivors here. There's food, water, and weapons, its better if they were here. It's on the third floor, and there are two doors that lock and only one window. Plus, there's a gate just outside of the food stands. And we won't have to carry everything to the gym" it was silence, as if everyone was stating the pros and cons in their heads.

"Yeah, but we can't really get out if zombies gather, and if more of those evolved zombies come the door and gate isn't going to hold, and once those break we're dead" Ishida tells the group, though it was mostly directed towards me.

"I guess you're right, but to be honest, I don't plan on staying long, We'll run out on ammunition soon, we'll have to go back to the palisades, and let me tell you, it'll be living hell. But I do plan on gathering survivors there once I've confirmed its safety."

"But you do want to go through this school and search for survivors before going on the suicide mission"

"Yes" I nod, my gaze shifting from one person to the other.

"Fine, whatever, I think we can all say we trust you with our lives at this point, you've proved yourself to us. Ms. Rukia Kuchiki, Ms. Zombie Killing Machine" Ishida states.

"Glad you agreed" we split up the weapons, the two others, Keigo and Mizuiro. Ichigo's best friends, Ichigo…

"Rukia" Tatskui says.

"What?"

"While you were spacing out, we searched the cafeteria, and she just ran in, we found…" her voice wonders off into silence.

"Chizuru…" I whisper softly. She's being crying; she hasn't been sleeping.

"Please, help Orihime and... and" she begs.

That snaps me out of the daze I was just in. "Where is she" I demand.

"Down the stairs and she's in the" I don't wait for her to finish, running as fast as I can; ignoring the shouts of desperation. I sprint down the flight of stairs. "Orihime!" I shout, "Orihime!" If she's here then there is a good chance Ichigo's here too. Even though I'm shouting, I can still hear a soft cry to my right, the bio/chem. Lab. I storm into the room, a second too late. One of the evolved zombies has just decapitated Orihime. Her head falls in slow motion, bounces and that face of pure horror, her last memory on Earth is forever engraved in my mind. "No!" I scream in frustrating and I pull out a dagger and threw it with such force and velocity, it completely shattered the zombie's face. Ignoring it completely I walk to Orihime. Bits of brain was scattered on the floor as a result of my breakdown. I swallow the huge lump in my throat as I tear my eyes away from the head. Tears roll down my cheeks as I pick up the dagger and strapping it back on to me. I bit my bottom lip to try to push back the sobs. "This is all my fault" I whisper, half sobbing. I stand there in the middle of the room, completely unaware of my surroundings. Until a pair of arms wrapped around my small shoulders, pulling me into a warm embrace, I force myself around and stare at the person in confusion. My eyes are met by amber ones. "Wh-what?" I breathe out.


	5. Bonds and Promises

"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's it's mine" he says, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ichigo" the name rolls off my tongue as I attempt to hold back the sobs. His hand gently patting my hair, we stood there, perfectly still, perfectly unaffected by our surroundings. That is until a cry for help radiated from the cafeteria. I stared at Ichigo, then at the door. Without thinking any further, I dashed for the door, up the stairs and into the cafeteria. I searched for the source of the scream. It wasn't long before I found it. It came from Chizuru. She was in the corner sobbing for no apparent reason. I walked there. And froze dead in my tracks when I was about 2 feet from her, there was a mark on her arm. It was a bit mark. Even from this distance I could see the teeth precisely printed on her skin. I could taste the fear in her sobs. I could feel the pain she must be going through. I just stood there, staring at her, unable to move, or even attempting to comfort her, showering her with lies. "Chizuru" I whispered helplessly. This was one of the things that I can't even reverse. I'm useless.

"It's ok, it's ok Rukia, don't look at me like that. I can't see you like this." She paused, her sobs held back. Her voice was certain. "I'm fine, listen…"

I walked towards her, knelt down besides her and pulled her into an embrace. "You shouldn't do that, I might bit you" I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking, but I complied and let go of her. "Rukia," She stared straight into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with determination, she was dead serious. Without blinking she said, "Promise me something"

"Ok" I was on the verge of tears after losing Orihime I didn't want to lose another friend.

"Promise me that I won't ever wake up after I die" her last wish was vague, yet I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, shedding one single tear as I grasped the hilt of my white sword. Unsheathing it with my shaking hand, I make quick work of what must be done. And a loud thud was heard throughout the silent cafeteria. We took some aprons and covered her body. We gave the most proper burial we could. At that point, I no longer knew what to do. My composure was almost completely gone. Doubts began to overwhelm my senses, as my legs gave out. Thankfully, a pair of strong arms supported me before I hit the ground.

"Rukia" the familiar voice whispered.

"Ichigo" I mumbled, as tears began to fall. With my fist clenched tight, I spend a good ten minutes sobbing. Releasing all my emotions, after that my breakdown. I regained my composure and gathered my survivors. There were seven of us, including me. We gathered all of our supplies, reloaded our guns, and decided to search the school together instead of in groups.

"Hey, can I have one of your swords?" Keigo asked me.

"No" we all replied in unison.

"Come on" he whined.

"You would think a zombie apocalypse would change people" I whispered to Taskui.

"I don't think anything can change Keigo"

"Ha, that's probably true" I mumbled. "Ok, of the supplies we have and the supplies I can give you, take your picks. We've got hand guns, daggers, kitchen knives, fire axes, and rifles. We don't have that many supplies asides from knifes so be conscious of how much ammunition you use. Don't forget, we have to raid the palisades after this, and personally, I would like to have some guns from that operation. So what I'm really trying to say is that… um… don't shot!"

"It would seem you have forgotten something" Ishida said.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"My needles are a weapon too!" he simply stated.

"Fine, take your pick, hand guns, daggers, kitchen knives, fire axes, and rifles, and sewing needles." "Happy"

"Yes" he responded wearing a huge grin on his face. Keigo simply took two knifes, Mizuiro took some of Ishida's needles, Taskui stuck with her hand gun and knife, She also took an axe. The little girl held on to the knife I gave her earlier. Ichigo on the other hand took everything else on the table.

"How are you going to carry that?" I asked

"I have ways" he grinned.

"Whatever, you know, I can take that rifle off of your hands if you want" I offered seeing him struggling to carry all the weapons.

I strapped in the rifle back in place. "Jesus, how did someone as little as you carry all this stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"What did you say?" The annoyance in my voice was obvious.

"Never mind" he mumbled.

"Alright, let's head out" I said to the others. I took the front, Ichigo by my side and Taskui the back. We moved as a group down the halls of the empty campus. It seems the zombies have left. No sign of survivors. We peek through the windows of the classrooms. If there was a zombie in there we kill it and search for uninfected survivors, If it didn't we searched it anyways. After searching every classroom, we have found exactly zero survivors. "Um… ok…soo… no survivors huh?"

"Well, we could check the bathrooms" Keigo suggested.

"What?"

"That's so stupid" all of us said.

"Wait, that's actually not a bad idea, I mean they could've locked the doors and hid there." Ishida said.

"Well, it's worth a try" I shrugged and walked to the nearest bathroom.

I try to turn the handle, it was locked. I knocked. No response. "Hello? Survivors? Please answer, we are human and uninfected. We can help you"


	6. Plans and Direction

**Author's Note**

Hey guys :D um… this is actually my first author's note and disclaimer I **DO NOT** OWN BLEACH

Sorry for neglecting this for so long, I guess I just forgot that I actually have a lot written just not posted. This will be my catch up day and hopefully I will be able to update around once a week or so.

And THANK YOU those who reviewed, much appreciated! 3 this chapter may be really boring because I will be introducing a ton of characters sooo please bare with me I promise it will get more interesting and if you don't maybe one or two of you um… I'd like to ask your opinions because I have this idea but it's like totally wackooo so I want to get a second opinion before I post it

Thank you for your time! Please enjoy

* * *

A short recap since it's been so long :P

_"Well, we could check the bathrooms" Keigo suggested._

_"What?"_

_"That's so stupid" all of us said._

_"Wait, that's actually not a bad idea, I mean they could've locked the doors and hid there." Ishida said._

_"Well, it's worth a try" I shrugged and walked to the nearest bathroom._

_I try to turn the handle, it was locked. I knocked. No response. "Hello? Survivors? Please answer, we are human and uninfected. We can help you"_

_"Well, we could check the bathrooms" Keigo suggested._

_"What?"_

_"That's so stupid" all of us said._

_"Wait, that's actually not a bad idea, I mean they could've locked the doors and hid there." Ishida said._

_"Well, it's worth a try" I shrugged and walked to the nearest bathroom._

_I try to turn the handle, it was locked. I knocked. No response. "Hello? Survivors? Please answer, we are human and uninfected. We can help you"_

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this" Keigo said quietly.

"Sh…." I whispered. I could hear it the quiet panting before the bathroom door. There was someone there. "Please, I know you are in there, open this door, we can help."

Still no response.

"If we are talking, we can't be zombies." I hoped that would work.

It did work. I heard the clicking, unlocking of the door. Then, agonizing slowly, the handle was turned, the door was opened. In the bathroom, I found about a dozen people. They were shivering, shivering violently. Tears stained their faces. Blood pooled at their feet. I walked inside the slaughter house. Inside I found a massive heap of the undead. All decapitated, all definitely dead. "Is there an infected amongst you?" I asked.

"No…" a voice stuttered.

"No reason to hide them" I simply said. "I can sense it. Who are the infected and who are clean." Even though it was a total bluff, I could tell the tension rising in the small bathroom.

"I said, there wasn't any" the same voice answered me. This time I could tell, it was the voice of a girl. Her voice was clear and strong, unlike the first time she spoke, she had confidence.

"Fine" I turned around to face the girl. She was a classmate of mine; I don't remember her name though. "Who is responsible for the deaths of the zombies?"

"We are" a small group said in unison. It consisted of two girls, and three guys. They were all equipped.

"Names please" I asked.

"I am Soi Fong" a girl said, she was the same one that spoke to me. She had long black-blue hair.

"I am Hiyroi Sarugaki" another girl said. She had blonde hair, and dark green eyes. She was short, even shorter than Soi Fong, but even in this stage, I could taste the confidence in her voice.

"I am Sado, but you can call me Chad" he was first of the three guys to speak. Certainly he was exactly the person you expect to survive a zombie apocalypse. He was tall, towering over me at approximately 6 ft 5, nine inches taller than Ichigo's 5'9. He was built, probably more muscular than those guys wresting on TV. He was the epitome of what a zombie killer should be the exact opposite of me. A really really short girl, who has absolutely no muscle whatever until two days ago. Well, that's just how life is.

"I am Daisuke" another guy said. He on the other hand was the exact opposite of a zombie killer should be, the opposite of Chad. He was short, like me, he stood at around 5'3, and he looked like he had no strength or stamina. But, I really shouldn't talk.

"And I guess I am Nikko" another boy said. He was just average. The thing that did set him apart from everyone else was the fact that he had honey blonde hair.

"Are you from here?" I asked.

"Actually, I transferred here a week ago. It was my third day when my newly obtained girlfriend tried to bite my head off" he replied.

"Ah… interesting." I drifted off into silence.

"Come on, we're going to the cafeteria to form a plan" I tilted my head towards the kitchen, where we had come from.

We stood in a circle in the middle of the cafeteria. As far as we could tell, every zombie has died or left the campus. This makes the school most likely infected free. "Alrighty" I said quite loudly to my little group of survivors, which consisted of about 23 people including me. "The school right now is probably infected free. But, I can't guarantee it will stay that way. I'm guessing zombies will sooner or later smell our flesh and chase after us. When that happens we do NOT, I repeat DO NOT want to be here. But right now, this cafeteria is probably our best bet. Even though the infected will be upon us, the kitchen will provide us with some protection. The escape latter in the back of the kitchen we can use if zombies do overwhelm us. There are kitchen knives I will give u a few guns but we are sorta low right now. Also, I will leave you with a few capable guards to protect the survivors."

"Where are you going?" one of the refugees asked.

"Me? I'm going to get us some more guns and supplies."

"Oh…"

"Alright, survivors get to the back of the kitchen, Taskui and Ishida; I'm going to ask you two to stay here." They both nod in response. "Everyone listen up. If you think you have at least some zombie killing skill. Come with me, I won't force you on to this suicide mission. But I could really use all the help I can get. By the way, we are going to the Palisades mall, zombie infested, limbless walking dead, nightmarish"

* * *

heheh :P I think I add too much dark humor into this :)


	7. Journey and Obstacles

**Author's Note**

Sooo :D thnkz to all those that reviewed and as I promised :) the next one!

I havent abandoned this series :D:DD:D:

but sorry the next update will be late because I will be on vacation so please be patient for the next one :( but maybe if i have time I just might get another up here this weeekk :-D

anyways enjoy the story and tell me your comments, concerns and questions :)

* * *

"I'm coming" Ichigo said immediately.

"Count us in too" Soi Fong and Hiyroi both said.

"Us too" Chad, Nikko and Daisuke all said.

"Last call" I whispered. "And you all are sure about this?" I asked again.

"Yes"

"Ok then, Taskui, Ishida lower the gate, lock the doors, barricade the windows and most importantly keep them alive" I toss Chizuru two hand guns and some ammunition, and waved a last goodbye before turning around. "Let's get out of here"

Our small group of seven headed out the campus and into a van. I drove, with Ichigo in the front and the others in the two rows of back seat. We descended the winding hill leading to our school. In the distance I spot a group of people, at first they looked like the infected. But, upon closer inspection, I realize they are in fact survivors, more specifically, our classmates. I immediately stop the van into a screeching halt, and hopped off the driver's seat. "Brother" I said running towards him.

"Rukia" he whispered. "What happened to you?" he asked, gawking at my current appearance.

"Let's just say instincts took over" he was my half-brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Looks like some of your friends survived as well" I smiled, there were three people with him. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, and "Renji!" I said happily.

"Rukia, I think for once you actually pick a good day to skip school" he joked.

"Tsk, oh really? Because being in the Palisades mall when a zombie apocalypse begun is the safest to be right?" I said sarcastically.

"Well…" he trailed off into silence.

"Ok, I've gathered up the survivors in the cafeteria" the smile instantly faded from my lips. "I have Ishida and Taskui guarding them. If you want you came with us, or you can go back up the hill or you can just do whatever you want"

"To where are you exactly going?" my brother asked.

"Back to the Palisades"

"Why?"

"To gather more weapons, ammunition and all that good stuff" I simply replied.

"Well, I personally think that just Taskui and Ishida alone won't hold off many zombies" Byakuya stated.

"And I agree, but I need as many people to come with me as possible"

"True, I guess, I will go back up the school to protect the survivors" Ikkaku offered. "I mean I doubt those two weakling will even put up a fight against those god damn things.

"Ok, I guess if you want to come with us then hop in the van" I announced.

"Rukia" my brother said. "I have to find Hisana" he whispered.

"Go then, find her, and protect her" I reassured him.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye." He whispered before dashing off into the distance. Hisana is his girlfriend. Due to her health conditions she is unable to attend high school. My brother does not know where she is but he knows that if she is still alive she should be in her house, hiding.

"I'm coming with you" Toshiro said before hopping into the van.

"Renji, I'm gonna have to-" he cut me off before I got a chance to finish.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm going" I stared at him in shock."I promise I'll protect them ok? You just go and get all the weapons we'll ever need"

"How di-"

"Because, I know you Rukia, I've known you since we were 4, I know the things you think about, and the way your mind works."

"Geez, you can at least let me finish the sentence" I laughed. "See you later Renji!" I waved goodbye but I too hopped into the van. We headed for the mall; the highway was filled with abandoned cars. Not to the degree where I couldn't move the van, but at least to the degree where a twenty minute drive turned into a forty minute drive. "Alrighty" I said, pulling into a spot in the middle of the parking lot. Just in case, zombies won't be crowding around our van when we are running for our lives, "we are here" I shut off the engine before taking out the keys. "We are going as a group, no separating, we must stick together."

"Got it"

"Ok, everyone has their share of weapons?" I asked.

"Well," Toshiro began.

"Here" I tossed him two hand guns, a rifle and two knives. "Good luck and let's go"

Our group of eight now turned towards each other automatically to formulate a plan. "Run or walk? I asked.

"Run" Soi Fong calmly said

"Agreed" Hiyroi answered.

"Walk" Chad, Nikko and Daisuke all said.

I looked at Ichigo and Toshiro, expecting an answer. "Run" they both eventually said.

"All right, guess we're running, even though walking gives it a more dramatic effect and a higher possibility of death so I guess running it is" I paused for a moment. "which entrance?"

"This one?" Hiyroi answered.

"Everyone agrees?" I asked.

"Sure, why not, I mean if these things are going come after us, it wouldn't really matter right?" Nikko pointed out.

"I guess" Daisuke responded.

"Alright, let's just charge toward the door. The store is on the 3rd floor of the mall, the elevators are too dangerous to take, and we can't risk getting stuck in one. The escalators aren't working the last time I checked, but we can just use them as stairs, there is one right in front of the entrance, I say we take that one and just continue taking the escalator near the entrance and make a mad dash for the store. The name is "Oriental Gift Shop" near the back entrance of the mall if we take the escalators to the 1st level and take that entrance out, we can probably get to the van fairly easily because of the empty lot. Got it?"

"Yep" they replied in unison.

"Oh, and if you die, it's not my fault" I whispered quickly before hoping of the car.

* * *

yes... wayyyy too much humor :P


	8. Heroes and Stands

**Author's Note **

ACK! sorry this is sooooo late

:( sorry :( really i guess i just lost track of time hopefully this chap. will make up for it :)

* * *

The seven others followed my lead, we wasted no time, it was as if our minds were connected, we moved in unison. We started to run in unison and reached the front entrance in unison. "I just have to say that was beyond cool" I whispered to them. Looking through the doors I think I see just about a dozen walkers. "Don't use the gun, it'll attract more of them, therefore be silent killers, like ninjas" I made a crazy hand gesture before charging in. In times like these you have to have at least a little humor in your life.

I ran in, threw five daggers in directions of the walkers, and while I retrieved the small knife the rest of the group took care of the seven others. "Stay quite" I whispered, before charging up the escalators, surprisingly no walkers on the second floor. "Come on" I titled my head in the direction of the escalator leading to the 3rd floor, our destination. Before reaching the top of the steps, my instincts told me something bad was up there. And once again they were right. "Shit" I whispered once the level came into my view, as I found the reason to as why the second floor lacked walkers.

"Shit" Ichigo whispered as soon as he reached the top. I let our group of eight gather at the top of the escalator before advancing. They were feeding, ignoring us for the mean time; I guess there were survivors after all. "Remember, try and be quite, don't use guns unless you must" I said as quietly as I can. They all responded in a wave of nodded.

I took a look around; the entire floor was entirely covered with zombies, zombies and more zombies. As far as I knew, there was maybe a single filed path in which we can cross the floor, and with the many of them around, the chances of us making it are less than zero."Maybe we should split up" I whispered.

"I agree" Ichigo and Soi-Fong said.

I nodded, "Who here's a good shooter?" they all stared at me with blank eyes. I guess it's not normal for a teenage to be good at shooting. "How about who has an extremely steady hand?" I asked again.

Nikko immediately raised his hand. "You know before all this bullshit happened I was planning on becoming a surgeon so I guess you can say I have a steady hand"

I nodded at the comment, "anyone else?"

"Well," Soi-Fong began, "I think of the people here, I have the next best steady hand"

"Ok, anyone else?" I asked.

"Well, I think I'm pretty good at aim and darts if that counts" Hiyroi answered.

"Alright, Hiyroi, Soi-Fong and Nikko you take the 4th floor, check it out, I think there won't be a lot of walkers there, so take rifles and silencers, and of course ammunition. Help us out when we're in terrible. Meaning follow our group from the 4th floor, when a zombie is about to bite us or something shoot it."

"Got it" they all said.

I took the two rifles on my back off and gave them to the two girls. Nikko already has one. I toss the three of them a full box of bullets and three silencers. "Use your knives to kill the zombies up stairs remember stay silent. Now go" I ordered. The three of them ran up stairs.

After a few minutes of discussion the zombies seemed to have caught our scent, or at least the smarter of them have noticed the presence of human flesh. Up until this point they've been too preoccupied with their current meals. It would seem there were at least a dozen survivors judging by the number of massive heaps of zombies. I pointed to my left signaling the site of the store, and tilted my head in the same direction.

We ran for, we prayed to the gods that the store would have some kind of door to block the zombies, and some kind of back door for us to get out from. I quickly swallowed a lump in my throat as our drastic action has caused multiple zombies to lunge at us. Suddenly, I began to regret my decision. I quickly unsheathed a sword, letting my body carry it with me as I ran. I was in the front, Daisuke, Ichigo and Chad in the middle and Toshiro had the back. I did not dare to look back as I attempted to dodge as many of them as I could, it wasn't long before my sword sliced flesh once again. At that point I knew we had to make a stand. "Guys, we can't run in a crowd like this, we have to kill-"I didn't have to finish the sentence, as the guys drew their weapons. Almost according to instinct, the five of us got into a circle backs pressed together. I took a long breathe in as the bloodshed began.

Knives in hand, the five of us slashed and killed. I was surprised when no one pulled out the guns. Some point during the massacre I had unsheathed the other sword. I couldn't control my arms and they firmly grasped the hilts, I held them in an awkward position, treating them as daggers. I killed and killed, arms moving at speeds which I did not know was possible for a human. Blood spurts, heads falling, limp bodies hitting the floor. I ignored the groaning muscles in my arms. I don't what told me to do so but I sensed it, a zombie leaping for Ichigo's feet, without a second thought or a glance, I tossed the sword in my left hand into the air, quickly grabbing a dagger and throwing it at the head of the now dead walker. "Thanks" Ichigo whispered. The sword the convenient landed in the skull of another walker right in front of me. Quickly I did a 180 and pulled the sword out of the brains of the zombie. I catch the slightest glimpse of Daisuke to my left, he was struggling. And just when a zombie lunged for his throat, I screamed and panicked. "NO" I could feel my vocal chords vibrate madly as the zombie got closer and closer to his flesh.

My movements practically stopped the walker dropped dead at his feet. I looked up to see, a smiling Soi Fong. "God, thank you" I whispered.

"Hey, Rukia, snap out of it" Ichigo screamed.

Snapping out of my daze, I quickly covered for Daisuke. Now, we crowed around him, in an attempt to protect the circle. My arms moved relentlessly as I attempted to speak. "Daisuke, get your gun out, you got a silencer?" I didn't wait for his response. "Use it, and shot, instead of using the knives. When you need to reload, go back inside the circle, got it?"

"Got it" his voice was shaky but I trusted him. I smiled slightly as I realize, we've caught ourselves a break.

"Thank God" I whispered. Due to the close combat, I realized the walkers were all dead at our feet. Crowding, almost building a mountain surrounding us in.

"What" the response of the most of the members of our group.

"Look around, the zombies are having trouble getting to us, because of the carcasses" I grinned. That grin stretched even further as Daisuke's shooting talent was realized. Every shot hit the brains of a walker, no matter the distance. Soon enough, almost every zombie in distance was dead again. "That's enough, let's get going" I looked up to the three on the fourth level, signaling them to join us. We carefully navigated our way through the corpses, and finally reached out destination. There, we found Soi Fong, Nikko, and Hiyroi waiting for us.

"Took you long enough" Nikko said.

"Well I'm sorry for our slow journey through the mountains of dead zombies" I answered sarcastically. "Come on now, we don't have much time"


	9. Instincts and Panic

**Author's Note**

opps sorry again :P Im a bad author, this chapter is late again... :(

forgive me! that was my excuse a week ago... heres my excuse for the extra week...

okay so fanfiction wouldnt let me update! :( I know... lame but TRUE :D

* * *

"Why? You guys practically killed every zombie in this mall" Hiyroi asked.

"Yes, but it's also only a matter of time before other zombies come here for the food" I pointed at us. It's true that we killed a majority of the zombies in the mall, but not all of them. In fact, I could see a few wobbling forms wandering not too far in the distance.

"Let's raid the weapons" I smiled. We climb over the counter, overwhelmed by the weapons on display. As they packed their backpacks, I cautiously entered the storage room. I kicked the door open, before throwing daggers at the zombies in the room. "Shit" I whispered. The group joined me because of the loud thumps. This room, no this store must've been a mafia hideout or something. The room was filled with ammunition, and everything of the sort. There, two dead bodies and two dead zombies, and a back door. "This isn't good" I whispered to myself as I looked at the missing weapons. About half of the weapons were gone. "Gather all the weapons you can get" I ordered. The group grabbed and stuffed. I took two grenades, and two semi automatic rifles.

"Let's get out of here" I said.

"Why don't we go out the back door?" Hiyroi said. I could see her grasp the door knob, pulling, for some reason my vocal chords and reactions were just seconds late.

"Run" I screamed moments later. I prayed and hoped that they trust me enough to follow me out. I prayed to God that they wouldn't question my judgment. I hope they'd follow me out as I dashed out of the door, not daring to glance behind me. Somehow I heard footsteps following me out of the store followed by curses, then, more footsteps. "Fuck" I murmured under my breath as the rest of the group caught up with me.

"Jesus Christ, how'd you know there was a mob of zombies behind that door?" Ichigo asked panting.

"I didn't" I replied simply. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder as I realized what Ichigo was just talking about. "Fuck, did they get Hiyroi?" I asked halfheartedly.

"Yeah the second she pulled the door knob they all grabbed her, I hate to say it but I think she might've saved our lives back there. They got distracted by her and some actually block the way to us"

"Oh yeah, great, sacrificed her life for the sake of ours, just great" I shook my head in disapproval.

"Sorry to intercept your conversation but how do you think we can get ourselves out of this goddamn mess" Nikko asked, and for once I could tell he was dead serious.

"You know what?" I said half amused. "I honestly don't know" I turned back to look at the zombies once again. They were gaining on us, yes I know, a mob of dead limping zombies are beating a group of fully functioning humans in a race of death. I chuckled darkly at the thought. I clicked my tongue loudly as I remembered one of the weapons I managed to grab. "Alright, everyone think of a store with like a safe door or something" I shouted to the six people running.

"Um… the Hello Kitty store, in the back they have this storage room with a door that's really easily to get to." Soi Fong answered.

"To the Hello Kitty store we go" I made a point by sprinting towards the other end of the mall towards the little kid's store in which we will fight for our lives. Ironic, I know.

"Someone tell me the zombies aren't gaining" it was more of a mental note, but I guess I said it out loud.

"Um… they are kind of, I don't really know how to put it, I mean-"Daisuke began, but he was cut off. My head whipped around with no warning. I guess they were gaining. One of the zombies managed to grab his ankle pulling him down. I was paralyzed; they were devouring him like a lions that haven't been fed. Blood spilled, flesh was ripped and torn."Fuck" I whispered as my eyes widen in shock. Screams filled the air, as I assumed another one of my friends got attacked. I flinched slightly as the entire site was engraved into my brain. I couldn't exactly function properly. But I unsheathed a sword, preparing to fight and maybe die with my friends. Blood was spilled; it splashed on to the left side of my face. The warm liquid made its way down and down, making me growl in disgust. I don't even want to know whose blood that was. "Fuck it" I cursed as I began to kill zombies.

"RUKIA" a familiar voice shouted as my right limb moved without command. "Come on! GET OUT OF THERE" he pleaded.

I think that was what got me back into reality. The soreness of my legs and arm sunk in. I needed to get out this. I turned my head back in the direction of the store, a clear path I saw. I dashed through the way. Ignoring whatever pain or discomfort I may feel. I mentally counted the number of people left, Chad, Ichigo, Toshiro and Nikko, five including me. Somehow we made it a step ahead of the zombies. They had a hard time following us into the store, because of the displays. We wasted no time in dashing into the closet.

I whipped around, grenade in hand. I smirked as I pulled on the string, triggering the small device as I promptly tossed it toward the entrance. "Good night, motherfuckers" I grinned before pulling the door closed it with all the force I had. I dove into a corner of the closet as a extremely loud boom was heard. Then another loud crash was heard. I searched for the source of the noise.

What I saw was way surprising. Chad had punched a hole in the wall. Literality, A HOLE in the wall. Now he was looking through the hole the size of his fist.

I didn't have to say anything because Chad spoke "It's clear, we should get out of here"

"Ahhh…" I admired then I gripped my sword tightly and opening the burnt door slightly at first, before pushing it all the way open. For one thing, Chad was right; all the zombies near the store were either dead or groaning themselves to death. I guess moaning is the zombie way of saying ouch. Smoke was still lingering in the air, but most of it had cleared up and besides I could see perfectly fine. "Let's get out of this little death trap" I said promptly. "Get out the gun; I don't even care if it attracts more of these goddamn walkers." I spat. "Oh and, if you can't shot a gun, it's a good time to learn. If you really can't shot a gun, just don't use it, I don't wanna die knowing that I was killed by zombies but by a human who can't use a gun." I smiled, flashing them a toothy grin before leading the way out.

"Tsk" I heard someone say as soon as my back turned. "You'd think a zombie apocalypse would shake someone to their core and mess with their mind. I guess that doesn't really apply to this little midget girl" It was a voice I recognized. In fact it was the voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya. A little 10 year old boy who claims to be 16 and desperately needs anger management classes is saying that I'm a midget, _the things a zombie apocalypse does to you_. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought before walking past the obstacles in my way. I had to put some of these creatures out of their misery but it wasn't anything too exciting, killing half-undead zombies. _Fun_… The real fun however, started when we got out of the store, the impact of the hand grenade was much less effective here. There were a lot more of the mob still alive, they were just a bit stricken from the loud _boom_. So I figured, since we don't really have that much ammunition and we do need it for future purposes…"RUN!" I shouted suddenly as the newly reduced group of five took off in the opposite direction of the zombies. "Follow me" I managed to say through painful gasps of air, for one thing I was _not _a runner. The weight of all the weapons I was carrying certainly was not helping the process. I raced down the escalator at the end of the level. Only to be greeted by a handful of zombies. I raised my sword in preparation to kill. Placing both hands on the hilt to reduce the burden on my muscles, I jumped into the air, and with the help of gravity and my weight I brought the sword down and on to the head of the zombie. It fell to the ground with a quiet thump. I yanked the sword out of the brains of the now dead zombie. "Rest in peace my friend" I said before taking the sword with both hands and letting it slice to the left, cutting the zombie to my left in waist. The metal blade got stuck about half way through the corpse. I promptly pulled the sword back to the right, freeing it from the grip of the body. In one swift movement, I raised my blade to the level of my eyes and spun around in circle gaining momentum before slicing the neck of the zombie clean through. The head hit the floor and bounced before settling into its final position.

I looked around, pleased to see the other four had taken care of the other three zombies. Without thinking, I ran. The zombies were having a hard getting down stairs, it was to our advantage and I sure that I was going to make the most of it. Ichigo, Nikko, Toshiro, Chad and I raced down yet another set of escalators before reaching the ground level. Just like how we came in, no zombies were present in this floor.

I ran, as fast as my feet allowed me. Sprinting across the mall, I could see the entrance. It was so close. A few more strides we were home free. That is until I saw what really lied beyond the glass doors of the mall. "Fuck" I cursed just as I reached the entrance. The group came to a screeching halt besides me. Pants filled in air, as desperation began to take over.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well… there are zombies chasing after us this way, there are zombies surrounding our van because some survivor saw us pull in and decided to take our van but, as you all see they failed and probably locked us into a death trap" I concluded.

"Okay, but the question was what are we going to do now" Toshiro snorted.

"Geez, I know" I nibbled on my lower lip as I tried to thinking of a plan. "Follow me" I said, as I willed my feet to move and run at a relatively fast pace.

"Huh?" Nikko began.

"Just trust her" Ichigo ensured him.

I took the stairs besides the entrance, down to parking lot 1. I hoped we could do one of two things there. The best thing would be finding a car with keys in it and driving off to safety. Or two, make a stand there, make it out alive then find a car. Of course there's always a worse scenario where that lot is just filled with zombies. But we're thinking about the positives now.

We once again raced down the stairs. Fortunately, no worst case scenario here, but I was just plain empty. After we entered the lot, I closed and locked the door to the stair case. I guess someone came here before; the janitor keys were in the key hole. "Alright, we have some time to look for a car" I said in between pants.

"I see a car over there" Chad said. I took the keys with me, maybe the janitor parked a car in this level, well, and that's what I was hoping for. I guess it was instinct that told all of us to run to the car.

"Does anyone know how to wire a car?" Nikko asked.

"Nop" Ichigo answered.

"Let's break the windows to get in" Nikko suggested grinning.

"Before we do that, why don't we try and just pull the door?" Toshiro said annoyed.

"No shit, Sherlock" Nikko countered.

_Click _

"Hey no fair" Nikko whined as the car door magically opened."But I still get to try and start" he said happily. "Let's see" he slowly climbed into the driver's seat fiddling with a few wires.

"On another thought, why don't we try and put the key in?" I suggested.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Nikko groaned. "and where you suppose we find the key?"

I held up the set of keys from the door. Smiling, I took the key with matching hearts and on the car. I slid into the driver's seat, and pushed the key into its rightful place, and turned. The engine roared into life. "Hop in"

It was a small four door car, but it fit the five of us just fine. And in no time, we were out of the parking lot and soon enough we zoomed past our old, now abandoned van.

* * *

Yeah.. srry for the tardyness as an apology the next chapter i will post in three days time (That indeed is wed)


	10. Reunion

**Author's Note**

wow... I managed :) even though it's pretty late Wednesday but nonetheless I GOT IT IN! :)

so please enjoy and I'm sorry if the story has gotten boring, in two chapters you are in for a surprise :D so please stay tune til then :D

* * *

Once we got on the highway back I knew we were in for a very long ride. Many abandoned cars were left on the highway. But there wasn't quite enough to completely block a path for the small four door car. But there was enough to turn a 20 minute drive into a two hour drive. I swear, I couldn't go over 20 miles an hour. Because of all the sharp lefts and rights on the road, this should be the next driving test. I mean if you can drive through this without crashing a car you can drive anywhere. "Hey" I said in the midst of thinking and silence.

"What?"Ichigo responded.

"How'd you know I was talking to you?"I asked curiously as I made a very sharp left jerking the car towards that direction.

"Because if you were talking to any them back there, you'd say their names"

"Interesting" I drifted into a silence and thought for a bit before snapping out of my dreamy state. "Where are we going to go after the school?" I asked

"I don't know, somewhere safe"

"Well, no duh!" I snorted. "I meant what are we going to do? Where are we supposed to find that safe place?"

"Well, we can gather up the survivors, barricade a small house and just live there"

"And what?" I asked unconvinced. "Live there for the rest of our lives?"

"Yeah" I glanced briefly at his face, he was smiling like a madman.

All of the sudden an overwhelming urge of tiredness washed over me. I yawned into my hand just before making yet another sharp turn to the left.

"Tired?" Nikko asked.

"Yeah a little, I haven't slept in three days you know" I said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Ichigo asked surprised. "You should catch some sleep when we get to the school"

"That's what I plan on doing" I said weakly. "I just have to first get you guys out of this bridge" I silently cursed under my breath before completely stopping the car. "That's as far as this little car is going to take us" I chewed on my lower lips nervously.

"We could walk" Nikko suggested.

"And what get attacked by hungry ravenous zombies very two steps we take" Hitsugaya snorted sarcastically.

"Well, Mister Wise-Guy, you got a better idea in crossing this damn bridge?" Nikko contradicted.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" the little boy answered.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell us your amazing idea?" he challenged, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I say we hop on those three motorcycles over there and zoom out of here" the white haired teenager pointed in the direction of the highway exit.

I chuckled slightly before hopping out of the car. I don't know how much more lucky we could possibly get, I mean in the distance, no more than couple of hundred feet from us laid three motorcycles. I jogged slowly to them, and just as I thought the keys were in their rightful place, ready for ignition.

"Hmp… now what I don't get is why would there be exactly three motorcycles, with five helmets with their keys intact be in the middle of a highway" Nikko thought out loud.

"Who cares, let's get out of here" Chad said before getting on one of the bikes.

"So, you wanna drive it?" I asked Ichigo.

"Sure" he grinned before hopping on to the seat. I looked over to my left, reluctantly; Hitsugaya hops into the seat behind Nikko.

"Why in the world do I have to share a bike with you?" He wined.

"Because your legs can't reach the pedals midget" Nikko grins at the reaction of the little boy.

"Don't call me midget" he shouted.

I grab one of the helmets and strapped it close right below my chin, before climbing on to the back of a bike as well.

"Hold on tight" Ichigo said just before putting on his helmet.

"..." I didn't respond before wrapping my arms around his waist, holding on tightly before the wind began to pick up speed, as the bike charged forward back to the campus. As the speed of the bike began to pick up, I gently rested my head on his back in an attempt to escape from the wind. Taking a deep breath in, the scent of the strawberry began to fill my nose. It was an odd scent, something that could not be compared to. I didn't think it made sense but I think he smelt like autumn. The leaves, the tree and even the color reminded me of the beautiful season. I rested my forehead on his mid-back, my mind drifting into places unknown. Before I knew it, my eyelids became heavier and heavier, my breathe became more regular as my heart rate slowed and my mind wandered off into a state of desperate sleep.

When I woke up I realized that I was no longer on the bike, instead someone, presumably Ichigo has carried into the cafeteria, to where the survivors rested.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Ichigo said, smiling warmly.

My eyes fluttered in an attempt to wake myself up, "How long was I asleep for?" I asked tiredly.

"Um… I don't know a couple of hours maybe?" He answered while taking a glance at his watch. "Hm… I'd say you probably slept for like 9ish hours?" he finished nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" I said quietly, as far as I knew I was far too tired to scream or yell.

"Yep, no bad considering that you haven't slept in three days."

I looked at our surroundings, the rest of the group were sleeping soundly, with the exception of Nikko who was eating and Ichigo who was sitting reading a book.

I stretched out my body before getting up slowly. "You want food?" he asked.

My stomach grumbled at the thought, I hadn't eaten since I left the mall, so I guess I was pretty hungry. "There's plenty of food in the pantry but I figured you'd want this" he said before tossing me a pack of candy.

"Really?" I answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you want some real food?" I turned around to see Nikko handing me a sandwich.

"Yeah sure" I took the bread and meat off of his hands before devouring it.

"Hungry much" Ichigo grinned. "Come here"

"What?" I said with a mouthful of food still in my mouth. I sunk down next to his chair.

"I don't know" he whispered quietly, before getting out of his chair and sitting on the floor right next to me. I stared at him curiously wondering what is on his mind.

"Wait, what are we going to after this? And where are my swords? Is this place even safe?" I bombarded him with questions that he couldn't answer.

He chuckled slightly before opening his mouth to speak. I stared at his face trying to read his emotions. "Okay first off let's not think about just yet, and two don't worry they are right over there, and yes as of now this place is safe" To my surprise he managed to answer all three of my questions. I smile slightly at his response before resting my head on his shoulder. "What tired again?"

"A little" I yawned slightly.

"Then sleep, be my guest" he turned his head slightly towards me. A smile formed on his lips he sunk back down into the cabinet behind him.

"I don't feel like sleeping" I promptly answered. "And besides don't you need to sleep?"

"Well no, I got some sleep when we got back, everyone else was up talking and eating while I slept away"

"Then when you wake up?" I asked.

"Oh just about the time you did" he smirked.

"Could've told me that, here I thought you haven't slept since I found you"

"You didn't again" he answered almost immediately.

My head lifted itself up off of his shoulders. My head turning toward the ironed fence in front of me, all my senses immediately switch into alert mode. Something was up, and I was sure of it. If there's anything I could trust it was my instincts.

"Ichigo, go gather and wake the others and grab my swords." I ordered, eyes still glued on the fence. I got up slowly and walked towards the protective wall. I took a few glances around, left and right, but I could see nothing. The walls of our fortress blocked the view.

"Rukia" Ichigo said softly, before handing me my two swords. I strap the two in place, before taking my eyes off the fences and walking toward the pile of weapons on the floor. I took my original two handguns and put them into straps at my hips. I also took a semi-automatic and strapped that to my lower back. Before taking a bunch of daggers, stashing them wherever there was space.

"Ichigo, is everyone up?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Good" I whispered silently. I walked to the end of the kitchen to the windows, and looked down, nothing. I scanned the cafeteria, nothing. "Why do I feel so uneasy?" I asked myself.

"I'm going out to check" I promptly said.

"I'm coming" Taskui said immediately.

"So am I" Renji also said.

"Alright but all I'm doing is looking out that window over there" I said as I pointed to the windows at the end of the cafeteria. "But feel free to come" I smiled before walking one of the two door entrances. With Taskui and Renji by my side, we ran to the other side of the cafeteria in a matter of seconds, and absorbed the sights.

"Fuck" Renji cursed promptly. "I thought we killed those motherfuckers"

"Watch your language! We're on school property" I scolded. "Come on, let's get out of here" I said. We ran back, locking the door the behind us. "Okay so everyone listen up. We are surrounded" I said calmly. "It would seem as if the scent of flesh has gotten really strong, so that the town's people are now all coming here to this point" I pointed to the spot we were for emphasis. That means we have to break out of here. Now, we have a few minutes to get everything and come up with a plan, as of right now there aren't that many in that courtyard but they are gathering from everywhere." I paused, allowed everyone get the information to their head.

I looked around the room, about two dozen survivors. Tatsuki, Nikko, Renji, Chad, Toshiro, Ishida, Ichigo and myself are probably the only ones that can somewhat fight. "Okay survivors; please take a weapon of your choice. Take a gun if you must, but if you can't use it don't take it. Really if you can't shoot, don't waste the bullets. Take a knife something that everyone can use. Or even sewing needles, that worked for this that guy, I pointed at Ishida." I paused to think for a bit.

"Wait where are we even going?" A girl asked as she picked up a knife.

"That's a good question, somewhere that is not here" I answered.

"Then why should we follow you?" another boy asked.

"You should follow me because I'm the only thing that keeps you from the living dead" I responded.

"I've had enough of this!" some random little girl screamed. She was having a meltdown. "I can't take this anymore" she screamed, tugging at her hair, chewing her bottom lip, she looked pretty bad. "I really can't" and that's when tears flowed. "My boyfriend sacrificed himself for me, then he tries to bit me, then I get put into this tiny little room to worry about my future and to replay the past three days over and over again." she sobbed and sobbed, "I can't do this anymore" she whispered in between cries. "I just want to die, everything I ever loved is gone, so what's the point?" even though she was quiet and it was hard to understand, her words rung clearly in my mind.

I licked my lips nervously before beginning to speak, choosing my words carefully. "I understand where you are coming from but you have to keep on living, every last one of you. You all have to just keep faith that this nightmare will end someday. You can't just give up and give into a horrible death. That's just not right" I whispered.

"NO! I'm not going, I'm staying here and-and-and-" another boy spoke, he couldn't finish before breaking down in tears.

"Okay fine, if you want to ignore our efforts to help you then fine, for those of you who want to stay and die then stay. But don't ruin it for the rest of us who have the will to live. We have to get out of here, to live on as humanity's last hopes. So those who want to follow this little zombie killer, line up here with your weapon and anything else you wish to bring with you. For those of you, who want to stay, just stay." Ichigo shouted.

Sobs filled the air and many at least half, took a seat down next the sobbing students. I glanced at the 14 figures in sorrow; they've lost the will to live. I left with one handgun, exactly 14 bullets in it and handed it to the only one who was not crying. "What's your name?" I asked the girl my age.

"Maya" she answered, her eyes were strong and determined, not the eyes of someone that gave up.

"Why are you staying?" I asked.

"Because my best friend, mother and father died here, I want to die with them" she answered.

"…"I couldn't come up with a counter, instead I just handed her the gun."You know what to do" I whispered. Turning around, me and the remaining dozen people stormed out and into the cafeteria. "Raise your hand if you can drive and has a car somewhere nearby" I said. Three hands went into the air. "Names, and tell me how many people can fit in your car" I simply said.

"Maki and I have a four door, so probably, six including the driver." A girl about my age in a black tank top answered.

"Hanataro and I have a four door too, so six including of the driver." A small boy about my height said. His voice was soft, from what I can see, he was a quiet one.

"Okay you got your keys?" I asked.

"Yep" the two of them answered.

"There are ten of us in total, including the two drivers, Maki and Hanataro. So, five go with Maki and five go with Hanataro, we can figure out how we should split up when we get there." I said to my small group of survivors. "Last CALL" I shouted to the people in the now locked and fenced cafeteria kitchen. No answer.

And just like that we took off.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So please Read and Review if you have the chance, it's much appreciated :)D**\thnkz for reading ppeople :DDDDDD  
**


	11. Escape

**Author's Note**

hahhahah a long one :) enjoy and this is on time! :D

* * *

As we took off, I realized how many we have lost along the way, when we were first gathered all the survivors there must've been at least 30 of them. But now only 10 follow me out of this death trap. We ran for it, ran across the quad, or quiet area. It was into the distance that we saw the gathering walkers. They were slow and there weren't many of them. We could get out, with the 10 of us no problem. And so we ran straight into the scattered undead, I stayed with Maki and Hanataro, trying to help them. "Come on, since you two are the only ones with the keys I'll cover for you, run to your cars." I said to them. I ran in front of the two, with the rest of the group behind us. Some time with in the running, I had unsheathed my white sword.

We ran for it, sprinted for the parking lot in the distance. About two dozen walkers stood in our way. With my running start already in place, I brought the sword back as I twisted my waist as far as I could, before slashing the blade horizontally across the neck of the closest walker. I landed hard on my feet as I got a bit of air. The walkers approached us with pure hunger and gluttony. The walkers in the distance were shot down by Nikko, Taskui and Hanataro who happened to be great shoots. "Let's get out here NOW" I emphasized. With now everyone snapped out of the concentration mode they were in. They broke out of it, and almost naturally Maki and Hanataro split up once we got into the parking, towards a red and a black car. "Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Nikko" follow Maki. "Ichigo, Taskui and Ishida come with me and Hanataro." I shouted. Without a second thought our group split into. More zombies fall as we continued to slaughter. It wasn't like we had an army or a mob of zombies to kill like in the Palisades. It was more of a few wondering random zombies, throwing themselves at us at random times. It was no biggie. Nothing we couldn't handle, nothing like it was in the Palisades. Before we knew Hanataro was unlocking the car's doors.

As Ishida hopped into the front seat and the rest of us in the back, I was the last to get it. Just as I was about to slam the door shut, a zombie grabs my leg. "Shit" I cursed. I tried to shake the zombie off. But I couldn't, I panicked, I was going to die here. I was going to get bitten and then have to stay behind while my soul is forever trapped.

"Fuck" Ichigo cursed as he leaned over me, grabbing a door handle. He smashed the door on the zombie's arm and head and everything else that happened to get caught. Over and over again, he slammed the door on the already dead corpse. Until it was unable to move, now what was left of the zombie was a simple arm.

"Holy shit" I spat as I picked up the arm. We were pulling out of the parking lot now. I unrolled the window a bit then threw out of the disgusting arm.

"You owe me one" Ichigo teased.

"Yeah sure, now you only owe me twelve times" I flashed a toothy grin before glancing behind us. There was a car behind us, and Maki was driving it, so that was good. But I also saw something else. "STOP THE CAR" I screamed.

Immediately, both cars stopped to a screeching holt, the momentum drove the passengers forward.

"What the fuck man?" Ishida asked.

"Someone's running for us" I squinted, and a blurry figure appeared into my sight. It was Maya. "It's one of the survivors." I said, before beginning to get out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed my arm.

"To get her, what else?"

"If you open that door you endanger all of our lives" Tatskui said.

"Yeah, she's right about that" Ishida added.

"Okay so what do I do, just leave her here to die?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, we'll wait till she runs to one of our cars." Ichigo suggested.

"What? NO" I began, but then realized she was already almost to Maki's car. "Fine" I said still watching Maya's situation closely. As she approached the car, the zombie approached her. My eyes widened at the sight she was almost there. But I guess she realized as well as she make a sharp turn and ran towards our car. I immediately followed her path, my hand on the handle ready to get her into the safety of this little car. I opened the door just as she turned into our car. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, she landed on the laps of the three of us. I immediately slammed the door close just as the zombie slammed itself against the window of the car.

I breathed a giant sight of relief as I locked the doors of the car. "Drive!" I shouted almost immediately after. The two cars dove into the sharp decline down the hill, the only way out this school. As we sped down the hill, we made an extremely sharp right heading for some place in the distance. At this point, Maya was still on my lap, or rather the three of our laps. She attempted to get up and was able to as we all squished together. "So what made you change your mind?" I asked, looking at her, she found her seat next to Ichigo and Taskui.

"I don't know, it just didn't feel right, to die right then and there."

"I knew it" I whispered quietly.

"You did?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, her eyes, not the eyes of someone that gives up easily?" I smirked.

But it was short lived as once again our screeched into a halt. "What now?" I asked Hanataro.

"LOOK" He practically shouted. I immediately looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" What I saw was really something else. In the day we first came this way back from the Palisades, this intersection or rather town has piled up with zombies. My guess, there were survivors and a lot of them in the convenience store. "Shit, turn around and go the other way" I spat out. "Now!" They started to recognize the screeching sound we produced earlier, even though we were still a distance away, these cannibals have a great sense of hearing and smell, not much brain power though. But hey got to make a trade off sometimes. Hanataro spun the car around making an effortless U turn. The forgotten phone went off in my pocket, producing an unpleasant and sharp ringing sound. I picked up almost immediately. "Hello?" I asked.

"YO, Rukia what the fuck are we doing?" It was Renji and he was over reacting, BIG TIME.

"YO. RENJI CALM DOWN! We just ran into a town full of zombies so turn around and go the other way right?" I laughed.

"Oh okay then, HEY MAKI, JUST FOLLOW THAT CAR!"

"Geez, quit shouting"

"Then just hang up!" he countered.

"I WILL" I shouted to the phone just ask the thumb ran over the end button. Before it dropped into my lap, and sensations left my body. All I could feel is my jaws dropping open. I wasn't seeing anything but this was a sensation or, no it felt more like a vision.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, removing me from what I was imagining.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." I commented.

"Shit" he silently cursed.

"What? Isn't it just a feeling?" Maya asked.

"NO, this girl?" he pointed at me, "she's always right. So better get ready to make yet another stand" He grabbed the weapon bag and handed her two knives, two short katanas, and two hand guns. "Hey you wanna call the other car and tell them to prep for battle?" Ichigo asked me.

"Yeah sure…" I whispered if what I felt was right, none of us will make it out of this obstacle alive… Regardless, I picked up the cell phone and promptly pressed the call back button. "Hello?"

"Hey Renji?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up Rukia?"

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about this so do you want to prep your guys to make a stand whenever?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah sure, I can do that" he answered before hanging up.

"Everyone's got their weapons?" I asked.

"Well.." Hanataro began.

"Here" Ichigo said, passing a semi-automatic, two other hand guns and a box of ammunitions to Ishida.

He nodded before placing the weapons next to Hanataro's gun.

We drove past the rolling hills of the little town, then into the next town. It was only about a two or three minute drive before we were forced to stop once again. This time our road blocked by another convenience store that happened to hold survivors that just happened to attract mobs of zombies. Don't get me wrong, this is probably much before than the situations in the cities but this was still not something we could get out of easily. "Dammit" I cursed as we approached the mob. "Turn around, head into Taxter" I said quickly before picking up the phone and tell the news to the other car. Taxter was a large road that connected out tiny town to the bigger more city-like White Plains. My hope was that we could possibly get there and then find a safer place to hide. Once again we stormed down the hills before a making a sharp right. Just before the turn I saw something horrible. The mob of zombies had better senses than I thought. They were almost following us, tracing our lingering scents along the road. It was a matter of seconds after the turn that we ran into yet another dead end. A major accident and collision of cars had just occurred here. It blocked the entire road. There was space but certainly not enough space for the cars to fit through.

"Great, now what do we do?" Maya asked.

"I don't know" I shook my head. "Let's get out of the car" We slowly climbed out, the five in the other car stepped out as well. We all sort of looked at each other, uncertain.

"Hey Rukia, if we are surrounded on both ways out what do we do?" Renji asked.

"I don't know; go into one of the smaller streets?" I suggested

"And what? Run into a dead end?" Hitsugaya countered.

"Hey midget, you got a better idea?" I immediately responded.

"Yeah I do, we find a house lock it down and then continuously kill zombies while we are in it until they all die" he suggested.

"No shit" Ichigo began. "Except for the fact that all these houses have windows and structure isn't strong at all, if the mobs even get a scent of us, we are all dead meat"

"Well then you got a better idea? Pineapple" the boy spat.

"Well… right now I don't" he said.

"Other ideas?" I asked.

"Well yeah…" Hanataro began. "Um… we could lock up a house, and fortify the windows and doors. Then we go into the basement of the house and then lock up that extra well, since there are no windows we should be fine for a while. And most basements have a door leading to the yard or something so that could ensure us an escape route just in case something goes wrong. And plus, we have food from the cafeteria so…"

"Well, you heard him" I smirked. We all reached into the cars, taking out our bags, weapons and food. "So which house?" I asked them.

"How about that one" Nikko pointed to a small red brick house just a few steps beyond the road block.

"Okay, let's check if the doors are open" I ran up to the doors, twisted the door knob and cautiously opened the door. "Check this place for zombies, be with someone at all times and grab everything furniture, wood to fortify the windows and doors." I took my place next to Ichigo following my own rules. "We got the basement" I said promptly. The basement is the darkest and probably the most dangerous. I thought we were probably best fitted to take on that task. "Let's go" I said walking up to the small door leading to the basement.

"Yeah, you know maybe I should open it and step back, just in case something pops out and you can slash it with your sword or something" he suggested.

"Be my guest" I stepped aside, unsheathed my sword, signaling him to take the door. It was better to be safe and end up like a brainless zombie. I prepared myself for whatever might pop out. And despite our cautious measures nothing surprised us. We turned on the lights waited at the top of the stairs for anything to come at us. As we thought nothing did. We searched the rest of the basement, which proved to be safer than we thought. "Let's start blocking that door over there" I point to our only exit.

"But then how do we get out?" He asked.

"We use the last grenade throw it at the pile duck behind that sofa for protection and then when the dust clears a bit we storm out of the basement hoping some of the zombies that might block the door die. And make a run for it" I smiled, I had this all planned out.

"HEY RUKIA" Renji shouted just as we finished blocking the door with a table, some large chairs and parts of the sofa. We placed a table at the very end of the small basement, directly across from the door. That table was where we would stay in case zombies manage to break in.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"THE ZOMBIES THEY ARE COMING" he shouted.

"DID YOU FINISH BLOCKING THE WINDOWS AND DOORS?" I asked worried.

"NOT YET BUT ALMOST" before he could finished I raced upstairs. I popped out of the dark underground room. Sword in hand, I ran, and jumped before brining my sword on the table, slicing it in two.

"Ishida and Renji Take one half block the front door, take the other block the back door." I ordered. "Ichigo take my sword, I handed him the black one of my back. And cut the cabinet doors off, and bring them here." I whipped my hand around desperately searched for some kind of glue or stapler or something. "ANYONE FIND A STAPLER?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I found a couple in the office" Maki answered as she raced from upstairs with three staplers in hand, one happened to be very large, great for stapling wood to wall. There was chaos, everyone was running around trying to block the windows with cabinets, drawers, night stand everything that could stand in the way of glass. "DUCK TAPE ANYONE?" I shouted again, when I rolled a waist height cabinet right before the biggest window. I promptly ran into the kitchen, screamed for someone to help lift the table and brought it flat side against the large window. I hastily taped the table securely to the window, then the cabinet to the wall. One window down, hopefully the others are too. Just before the last window closed I caught a glimpse of the mess we were in. The two mobs were drifting slowly but surely towards us. After we completely fortified the first floor of the house, we took the time to block the basement door. We managed to push a bookshelf right at the door. We also jammed the door knob with a simple chair and taped and stapled everything in place. At the bottom of the stairs we set up a trap of some sort, we gathered all the kitchen knives from the house cut off part of the handle and glued, yes hot glued them to the floor. Furthermore, we moved a small coffee table next to the trap; it allowed us to kill zombies if they got too close. And from the larger table facing the exit of the basement we would prepare to kill the mobs that might break through the basement door.

"So basically, we are stuck between these two tables." I said calmly. "But don't worry just yet, we have plenty of weapons, and we can fight them fairly easily. Remember try to save the ammunition of the guns, we need those for future purposes." I said.

"But we will have no idea when the zombies might break" Nikko complained.

"Oh yes we will, we will hear them moaning and banging on the doors for hours before they break through so you've got all that time to prepare. Now I say I would take them a good couple of days until they get in. And we don't have to stay in the confinements of these two tables, but when the banging starts, we have to be prepared." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "We'll take turns sleeping"

So we waited it out, dragged it out as long as we could before making a stand, but then time came and the confinements of our house was of no more.

* * *

One more chapter one more chapter one more! WOOT!


	12. The Last Stand

**Author's Note**

hm... you are in for a surprise my friends

mwahhahah lolz it is not LATE! heehhehe

* * *

The banging, knocking, moaning and smacking began just about half a day ago. Since then all of our nerves were on edge. "Okay to kill the zombies from that door, shooters you use the table as like a stand or something and shoot them from a distance. Others you can either kill them once they get close to us from within the tables or you can get out and fight them. Now assuming that zombies will come from that stair case too, we should have three of us fighting that crowd and the rest focus on the bigger door." I explained the plan once again, in the half a day we came up with countless plans and situations and the best and worst outcomes. This was the best we could come up with.

"Alright brace yourselves" I bit down on my lip. "Now, shooters, mainly Hanataro and Nikko don't shoot any of us if we happen to get in front of you. The last thing I want to do is die from some stupid error shot made by some stupid human being."

"Okay okay, I got you, but really try to stay out of our way we are trying to save you from the mass of zombies." Nikko said. "I mean I know I'm a beast at the whole shooting thing, but you know still, I can't guarantee your safety if you suddenly do one those ninja moves in like a blink of an eye I can't exactly help you there."

"You got a good point there, so maybe we should like get in a line formation in front of this table. And then when it gets too much for us, the shooters can get behind the table and try to help us out." Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, see strawberry, you can be smart sometimes" Renji teased.

"Oh yeah Pineapple?" he almost spat.

"Come on guys, cut it out, we're kind of in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." I smiled. This does bring back old memories of a time where everything was normal and nothing threatened to end our lives.

"Yeah Renji you should take things more seriously next time." Ichigo said, smirking.

"Dudes seriously, let's just get this shit done and over with and then we can do whatever"

"Okay okay" Ichigo laughed as he scratched his hair. "Whatever you say Ms. Kuchiki"

As if cued, the next sound we heard was that of wood breaking. "Shit" I sighed slightly. Before I completely exhaled my breath, I tensed up as something warm engulfed me. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me into the chest of its owner. I remained silent as we stood there in perfect stillness. "Ichigo now is not the best time for this" I finally said as the crack sound got louder and louder. The pair of arms slowly unwrapped themselves from me.

"We'll talk later, after we survive this" he put extra emphasize on the word survive. I slowly turned around, setting ammunition, daggers and guns inside the small fortress. That will be our reload, change weapons station. Hopefully everything will go as planned and the dead zombies will pile themselves upon each other like last time to lessen the burden on us. I smiled just before climbing out of the fortress to take a spot in the line formation. No matter what, we have to make it out alive. I slowly unsheathed my swords. One in each hand, I looked at the rest of the team. "Good luck" I smiled as I braced myself for what came next. The door in front of us gave in first, most likely due to the higher number of zombies. I guess there was a small miscalculation in our plan that I failed to realize until they came storming in. "Chad, Taskui get the right side of the fort now!" I said just before the zombies reached. As they scrambled into position, Ichigo, Hanataro, Nikko, Renji and I spread ourselves to cover the gaps. "Remember, Hanataro and Nikko when you can't kill any more just tell us we'll cover for you and jump inside and start shooting. Just go one at a TIME" I shouted the last part as I twisted my body decapitating two zombies. As things got chaotic, all I knew what that the basement top door hasn't given up yet, and blood splattered everywhere.

When I turned a bit I caught sight of Maki and Maya running over here to help. "NO!" I shouted but that was masked by the groans and moans of the zombies. Weapons slashed and cut, through flesh and bone. All we knew was that we had to survive. We had to. "NO!" I tried again. "STOP!" I shouted. Again, as if on time the top basement door gave in. As zombies crashed down the stairs and into the trap more and more came. Before we knew it, they entirely covered up the small knives, and soon enough overwhelmed Ishida. "GO BACK!" I stared Maya straight in the eye as Ichigo and Renji instinctively covered for me. She hurried back to her own station to help Ishida. I don't know what happened after but, it wasn't good. I heard a scream; I think it was Maki's. And Ishida scurried into and out of the fort grabbing a gun. "What the hell?" I scream quickly turning to see our left side defense has completely broken down, leaving out backs completely exposed. "SHIT" I cursed as I swung my sword to the left decapitating yet another member of the undead. "Grab the weapons" I said, covering for the ducking forms behind me. "Damn it, hurry up get into a tight circle" I shouted in the midst of chaos. I doubted that anyone could hear me. Instead sounds of panic and gun fire filled the air.

"Dammit, Rukia" Ichigo silently cursed. "What the fuck do we do?"

"Do the only thing we know how to do" I whispered. My muscles ached horribly at this point. "Kill" I spat as I drove my sword into the stomach of a zombie, before bringing my sword over slicing its head off.

Blood and screams filled the air; I was blinded, blinded by the instinct to survive. So I killed and killed, disregarding and forgetting those around me. This was the only thing I knew how to do, and I'd probably die doing it. I smiled slightly. A spray of warm blood splattered across my face. It was Chad's. Somehow in the midst of chaos he ended up next to me. Instantly I killed the zombie that attacked him, but I already knew it was too late. I silently prayed for him to live and keep on fighting. Suddenly the swords got heavier and heavier, and my feet have moved themselves away from the table and into the midst of the attack. I slashed down more wobbling forms, before sheathing my swords. In an instant I unstrapped the two hand guns and fired into the crowd. I could no longer think, not even the simplest of thoughts came to me. Like the sound of gun fire would sure draw more attention to this, but I didn't care, and couldn't care. All I wanted was to get out alive. Left, right, I shot down zombie after zombie. I didn't have the time to change ammunition so instead I dropped the two now useless guns and unstrapped the semiautomatic. I shot aimlessly into the mob, hoping to kill or injury as many as possible. Before I knew it, it was out of ammunition. I grabbed two daggers and quickly killed the two zombies nearest to me. Taking advantage of that time, I unsheathed the two swords and began to kill.

I continued to kill the seemingly endless mob. My brain getting dizzy from the excessive use of muscles, my limbs moved against my will as my eye lids became heavy.

"Shit" I cursed as I dropped one of my swords. I tried to pick it up, but the sudden change in height made me nauseous and overwhelmingly dizzy. I dropped to the floor as zombies hovered over me. One bright shining light stood in the distance, followed by screams of my name.

Darkness washed over me as I drowned out the sounds of the battle, my lids closing, my body shutting down. This is the end. The light got further and further away as if trying to get me to chase it. My time has come. And I knew it. This was….

Salvation, I assumed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

waaa dont kill me... :)

hehe nop this isnt the end :D there will be other chapters after this...


	13. Reasons

**Author's Note**:

HIHI lolz it's only two days late sorry :(((

here i go... dont kill me... yet...

* * *

Souls Research Facility, the current time is 23:12:56. Welcome Mr. Schiffer. I sighed quietly as the computer greeting system recognized my fingerprints, eyes and DNA. It's quite a long process just getting into the lab. But I guess I can't complain. The SRF is extremely strict when it comes to protocols, we follow every single one. And on top of that, we go even one more notch above as we simply just live inside the facility. You guessed it; I live just a couple of floors above the major research lab. As the researchers and scientists are forced to live in a 'small' apartment complex above ground while they work underground in a huge research town. Where the lower ranked officers, scientist and interns live and work. It's quite odd if you ask me. But only about a hand of researchers and I live above ground to shield the existence of this facility to the unsuspecting neighbors.

The facility is located in a small town by the name of Hueco Mundo, in upstate New York it's quite a suburban neighborhood. The Souls Research Program, SRP for short is a government funded program designed to recruit the best of the best scientist nationwide to solve a variety of problems. The facility is divided into three main parts, study of theoretical physics and science, commercial items and inventions and finally the last of the three, biological engineering. I work in biological engineering as one of the top ten researchers in the entire facility. More specifically, I'm ranked forth, but second best in my department.

I don't really remember much before I was recruited. All I know was that one night I received a phone call, then a taxi picked me up to send me here. At the time I had just published a paper on genetic engineering, I guess that sparked their interest in me. Within a few days I began working in the labs. Things got more hectic and chaotic as we received a new assignment. It was simple and clean but almost impossible.

_To find or make an immortal cell_

That was it, the assignment. At first I didn't know why the government wanted this. They were basically asking us to make the elixir of life. But what they want they'll get and it's up to my department head and I to accomplish that task. I remembered everyone freaking out and going crazy about patient _X_. Or rather, patient _X _was a white lab rat, nothing more. The department figured it was improbable to try and make an immortal cell. And instead we should take the opposite approach. We should find something that brings back the dead and modify it. To have it work under living conditions as well. Unfortunately the task was easier said than done. But we knew there were a small branch of viruses that can and will be able to revive the host after its death. A simple form of survive; it was this virus that we tried to modify.

"Okay" I said to the group of scientists as I entered the meeting room at around 11:30 pm, I worked odd hours. "We've modified the virus, now test it on the lab rats. Have one controlled group and, after preliminary research is done, we'll work on developing the human equivalent of it." I finished as everyone ran off it work.

"Hey, Ulquiorra" I turned my head only to see a mob of bright blue hair. Next to the entire facility being weird, even the top ten researchers, interns called us Espadas were odd as well. Never in my life would I've guess a bleached and dyed hair rebel would be a successful and intelligent bio-engineer. But hey, who was I to judge?

"What is it Grimmjow?" I asked. He wouldn't have called me if he had not discovered anything that was of importance to this assignment.

"Come" he said simply.

"Alright" I followed him to office of the department head, Baraggan Luisenbarn. Again, I don't understand how an old man, that calls himself king all the time can be my superior. But yet again, who am I to judge? After all, I'm barely 24, and look like a depressed emo teenager.

"We" Grimmjow looked at Baraggan then me. "Have something to show you" He said.

"What is this about?" I whispered quietly.

"Just play along, I found something" he whispered back.

"Show me then" his voice was deep and husky. It was quite scary actually. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I followed Grimmjow's lead.

He led us to a small lab, before slipping on a protection suit and opening a particular cage. He pulled out a white lab rat. "This is patient _X_" he said proudly. "We have found that this particular rat's cells are immune to all kinds of poison, disease and even abrasions."

"So basically what you're saying is that this rat has the immortal cells" Baraggan immediately said.

"Yes, sir, that's exactly what I'm saying" he nodded.

"Very nice, get the DNA from that rat and fill in the results, very nice , Mr. Jaegerjaquez." He nodded before exiting the room.

"You could've told me what was going on" I said to Grimmjow.

"Well sorry, I figured you'd want to see it and everything and that'd mean delaying the news getting to Baraggan."

"That's-"I was unable to finish my sentence when the alarm went off. The piercing sound of the alarm made me cringe and automatically, my hands went up to cover my ears.

The computerized voice kept saying the same sentence over and over again. _Attention, containment unit please report to sector 3. Attention, containment units please report to Sector 3 of the Department of Biological engineering. _

"Shit" Grimmjow cursed, as he guided me towards the exit.

"Containment unit!" I said to myself.

"Yeah I know" he whispered as if he knew what I was thinking. _If it's that virus then…. _I didn't bother to finish the thought. "Hey Ulquiorra, if it's that virus then we have to get out now" he said to me as we both stopped in the middle of the corridor, lights flashing around us.

"You think I don't know that?" I arched an eyebrow. "I was the one that created the virus." I said to him.

"Let's get going" he said as if he ignored my last comment. He grabbed my wrist harshly as he pulled me into a run. I think he just wanted to get to his apartment, because if he's who I know he forgot his keys. I laughed silently at the thought.

"To the weapons department" I tugged at his hand, using the advantage to make a sharp right.

"Hey, what the hell?" he cursed.

"Like I said, if it's the virus I created, only I know how to come up with an antivirus, and that means I have to get out of here alive." I quickly passed through security. There was no one there. I grabbed a katana that was there, a backpack and stuffed it with knives, guns and ammunition. I also grabbed two hand guns and placed them on my belt. While Grimmjow did basically the same thing, expect with the katana strapped and secured to his back, he carried two semi-automatics in his hand. "Shit, sometimes I think I've always known this would happen" I flashed him a frown. Yes, a frown, I don't do smiles.

"Come on, you are the only one that knows this virus, so let's just get out of here" he signaled towards the door. Just before leaving I quickly grabbed a grenade, just in case. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, surprisingly I do service down here. I quickly dialed the CDC number. "SRF, emergency, a possible breach of an extremely contagious and deadly virus, this is M.D. Schiffer and Jaegerjaquez. In need of immediate transportation means" I spoke into the phone. The call was transferred the direct of CDCs in the United States.

"Hello? Mr., Schiffer?" he asked.

"Yes, we are currently trying to escape from the facility. There is a great possibility that the virus will spread. Doctor Jaegerjaquez and I are the only ones that completely understand the virus. And we believe we will be able to create an antivirus." I finished just as we reached the elevators.

"Shit, they aren't working" Grimmjow cursed.

"Stairs" I ran for the white door and readied myself for a long climb up. About twenty some stories until ground level.

"Understood, we shall send a helicopter team right away and please wait for us on the top of that apartment complex, we should arrive in approximately twenty minutes."

"Thank you" I said before hanging up and continued to climb up the endless flights of stairs. As we climbed and climbed, the situation worsened. Although there were no dead people coming back to life, things in this facility got wilder and wilder. The sirens and alarms did not shut off instead they've gone into overdrive.

_Attention. All personnel, please evacuate the building as soon as possible. A possible leak in the virus X9160 has occurred; containment units are currently working to solve the breach. As of now please immediately evacuate the facility. I repeat, all personnel please evacuate. _

"Shit, I told you it was my virus" I said as we approached the ground level.

"And I never said you were wrong, but this is just confirmation of that" he replied. Somehow during the running I had ended up in front of him, and he no longer had a grip on my wrist.

Just as we approached the ground level, another announcement began. _We will begin immediately lockdown in five minutes, ALL PERSNNEL EVACUATE AT THIS MOMENT. All doors will be locked and secured, and will require a lockdown code to open again. I REPEAT ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. _

"Alright, that's five minutes to climb up our apartment and get out" he said. I ran into yet another flight of stairs this time on our way to the roof top. The apartment building is a mere three stories tall, in matter of minutes we arrived on the small square roof top. On the roof laid a large X signaling helicopters to land. I quickly took out my phone and dialed CDC's number again.

"Hello, centers of disease control, this is Emily speaking, and how may I help you?"

"This is and Jaegerjaquez we've recently requested immediate transportation means."

"Oh yes, rescue will arrive in approximately two minutes."

"Thank you" I said before hanging up. I walked to the door that lead us here and promptly locked it from the inside. "From the experiments done, the creatures created from this virus should not have the intelligence to unlock a door."

"Yes, but evolution still and will affect them." Grimmjow said.

"Evolution affects every living-creature, according to biological terms, these corpses are no longer alive as they failed to reproduce and pass on the genes"

"True but the creatures created are simply hosts for this virus. The virus is what's alive and evolving, the virus can change and there for can and could have a profound effect on this host." I was silent when he said that. He was completely right. That was the truth. As I questioned and thought about a possible antivirus, the possibility of success dropped and dropped even further. "The helicopter's here" he said.

I looked up to see a fully armed helicopter, all black, seemed bulletproof and from the logo, it was government aircraft that picked us up. It also means that we are in a shit-load of trouble. It landed causing a great deal of wind and noise. As we hopped in, we prepped ourselves for a long string of questions and interrogation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HAHAHAH lolz switching perspective here now :)

wwaahahah dont kill me... i'll go back soon...


	14. No Solution

**Author's Note**

Opps.. this is late... again... only two days this time :D

sorry I completely forgot and now since all my reserved chapters are gone i must write one every time... :( (It might take longer)

sooo this is segment two of ulqui and grimm's perspective

* * *

"I said this many times before, are you unable to comprehend it?" I practically shouted. "We got the order from our upper ups, I don't know if you are in on this business but the Souls Research Facility has three sections, the leak started because the biological engineering section got an order from YOUR government to create a cell that immortal. We modified a virus and inserted it into rats, to see if it would have the same effects that we were looking for." I sighed deeply, hoping the interrogator understood. "Now if you don't mind, we have to start making the antivirus" I stood up trying to get out of the room.

"Mr. Schiffer" a voice called from the door.

I looked over to see three men dressed in black suits. "Yes?"

"We would like to escort you and Mr. Jaegerjaquez to another facility to lead the research for the antivirus. We will give you the details when we get there." I nodded slightly, before following him to the roof for another helicopter ride. There I met Grimmjow again.

"So, I guess we just created some deadly virus that is virtually indestructible." I said nonchalantly.

"Well…" he began.

"What is it?" I began.

"How do we know what version of the virus got out?"

"What are you talking about all the rats are safely contained"

"Well, I mean patient X is extremely unstable. That forced us to inject that version of the virus to a variety of rats. And the results were very various." He emphasized the very part.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean in one particular case that I remember, it did something very odd. It actually first killed the rat but then it brought it back to life."

"What? That's completely preposterous" I screamed extremely bewildered. Although it was one of the possible outcomes but still"

"Of the versions of the virus, it was the most similar to the original so it is not completely improbable" he shrugged his shoulders. He had a point there, and this was one of the worst of the worst case scenarios.

"Well, did you destroy the rats?"

"Well, I think that's where it went wrong, I mean, when the interns-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "YOU LET THE INTERNS" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. It was common logic, for such a deadly virus you have to let train professionals do this not INTERNS. I could believe the stupid and careless errors we made. This could've been prevented.

"I don't mean to interpret the conversation, but we have arrived at the local hospital where the latest cases will be brought and you must collect the best samples." The pilot said. "But this helicopter will be here until the sufficient samples are collected."

I swallowed a bit, completely ignoring the pilot's comment. "So you are telling me that we created a virus that makes a normal human being into a useless mindless, salvaging, flesh eating rotting bodies of flesh?"

"Yeah, basically we made the impossible zombie virus. But I hope you know that this is just a theory. I don't know which virus got out?" he tried to defend himself.

"But-" the pilot cut me off again.

"We just received a call from the SRF, an emergency call to the CDC, they said that sample 11290 has bitten an intern and that's how everything happened. The caller was unable to finish the call and it seems that he was attacked by something." He said.

I leaned against the window, sample 11290, is the sample the interns dubbed the zombie virus. "Shit" I cursed while massaging my temples gently. In the corner of my eye I caught the site of the roof of a hospital.

"This is the White Plains hospital; it was the closest to the CDC and the SRF." The pilot said as we began our descent. "I got orders from the upper ups that this is where samples will be gathered." We landed with a small bump. "The two of you will first inform the staff, just show them this badge" he turned around presented us with two black badges with our names and photo as well as a big red 12 on it. "Inform them of what may happen afterwards and they will take care of the rest. Reinforcements will arrive soon and they will set up a research tent right here for preliminary research and gathering of samples. Once you've complete hop into this helicopter in this exact spot for a ride to the completely locked down CDC in New York."

"Got it" I took a badge and immediately hopped out of the copter. We had a long day ahead of us as well as a tuff journey to get there. For some odd reason I've been mentally prepping for this since day one of research. I guess deep in my heart I knew something was going to go wrong. "Keep your weapons on you, just in case" I told Grimmjow. I'm not sure if he heard me but I assume he did. We descended from the roof to the top floor of the hospital; there we took an elevator to the lobby.

"I bet we'd cause some sort of discomfort when the public sees us" Grimmjow commented while we waited in for the elevator to stop.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I think you are too caught up in this crap and forgot we have been lugging around these weapons" he said as he reached for a sword.

I widened my eyes for a moment; I glanced over at him, with a questioning look. "So, what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just stating a simple fact" he casually stated.

"Very well" as if on cue, the elevator stopped with a ding. I stepped out of the opening doors to a seemingly normal hospital lobby day. There I walked over to the front desk. I pulled out the badge and briefly explained the situation.

"Ok, Mr. Schiffer, and Mr. Jaegerjaquez please follow the nurse right over there," she pointed towards a woman in her middle ages wearing glasses that perfectly framed her bright brown eyes, she carried a clipboard. She led us to another elevator labeled, employee only. "The first cases already have been reported" she said briefly.

"Wait, WHAT?" I questioned, there was no way this virus could've spread that fast in the matter of just about an hour's time. _Unless it went airborne… _

"Yes, chaos has already broke in the small suburban town, Hueco Mundo, the places of the original research center." She responded calmly as she pressed the up button. Within a matter of seconds, the elevator arrived and we stepped in. "I do not work for this hospital, instead I was dispatched at the moment you called to aid your research process." She promptly pushed her glasses on to the bridge of her nose and continued. "Samples are being transport here as we speak, now the government has their reserves in leaving you two here. So they want you out as soon as possible after a positive ID on the virus. There you will go back to the roof and take the helicopter out to the secure CDC." She sighed slowly as we reached the 18th floor. We followed her through a series of corridors. "You will take this elevator up to the roof once your job is complete" she simply stated.

"Okay, so our job right now is just to ID the virus?" I asked

"Yes" she responded while lifting her left hand up to her headset. "The sample has arrived" we made a quick right turn into a room containing a completely sealed glass chamber. "It will be arriving momentarily" I observed the woman in the nurse uniform, once again she lifted her hand to her headset, this time I could tell she was worried about something. "The sample has escaped." That was all she said before she stormed out. I looked at Grimmjow trying to figure out what to do.

"Follow?" he asked me.

"Why not?" I answered.

We took off just a few steps behind the 'nurse'. "This isn't good, the roof is no longer secure, and we have to find other means to transport you. The safety of you two is valued greater than the ID of the virus. I'm getting you two out" she seemed frantic as she swung the door of the emergency exit open. Of course, Grimmjow and I followed her lead down the stairs, I don't know why but I happened to look up. "Shit" I whispered.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, looking up as well. A stumbling form was coming down the stairs.

"Help" the form said as it approached us. It was the pilot that drove us here. He held his arm which I assumed was covered in blood. "They're up there, the samples, and one of them, they attacked me."

"Shit…" I said once again. if the preliminary research was correct the virus will kill its host but after approximately three to five minutes, the body will return to life. And from the looks of it, he was bitten. "Um… were you bitten?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though one of those 'samples' just ran up to me and bit my arm.

"Body fluid contact" I whispered to Grimmjow.

"Come on, we have to get out" the nurse urged.

"What do we tell the pilot?" I asked Grimmjow quietly.

"Wait until the virus kills him and then run" he responded.

We stormed down flight after flight of stairs until we finally reached the lobby. Once the doors opened, we were shocked to see what we saw. "Fuck" Grimmjow cursed under his breath. "How the hell does this virus spread so fast?" the lobby was in chaos as people came in with bleeding everywhere, presumably from bites.

"Follow me" the nurse said as she attempted to guide us through the crowding public. _They aren't zombies yet. _I looked forward and noticed a limp form sitting on a chair. The 'nurse' didn't notice as she tried to reach the exit.

"Be careful" I shouted, but it was masked by the shouts and screams from the people. She didn't hear and all I could see a moment later the form slowly coming back to life and grabbing her by the shoulders. A blood curling scream was released when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck. "LET'S GO" I shouted to Grimmjow. I pushed past all the people, hoping Grimmjow was followed. Once we got past through the doors of the hospital, an even more chaotic site welcomed us.


	15. Refugees

**Author's Note**

opps... Im guessing this is late again... :P heyy i ran out of pre written chapters so this was all my hard work! sorry this one's not the most exciting it's crappy and boring but bare with me just have to get this out of the way... then let the awesome slaughtering begin :D

* * *

Sirens, fires and chaos were now the norms of the outside world. "The fuck" Grimmjow whispered. "How did the infection spread so fast?"

"I don't know but all that matters is that it did. And now all we have to do is get to the CDC. They'd be expecting us" I guess I just knew what to do, the CDC was far away by car, probably around two to three hours, but in this mayhem, it'd probably take us a few days. I unstrapped two hand guns and began to look for a car. "Find a car" I simply said. I ran through the dead on the floor, hoping we'd get out before they return back to life. I took a left on the street and pleasantly surprised by the sudden decrease in chaos.

"When in doubt go to the hospital" Grimmjow said to himself. We ran through the city streets, yet to fire a shot. "Maybe the virus didn't spread that quickly" he quickly ran in front of me in the direction an open car.

"Check back seat" I said as I hopped into the front.

"Hey, why do you get to drive?"

"Grimmjow, this isn't the right time for this." I blinked in surprise when I heard an extremely loud bang.

"Shit, there was a zombie in the back, how you know that?" He stared at me before sitting down in the front.

"Zombieland? Rule number 31? Check the backseat." I stared him smirking.

"Crazy" he murmured.

We stormed through the streets and chaos, running into a few zombies and a lot of panicking people. I drove all the way till the highway, that's when we had to stop. Everyone was trying to get out town. "Dammit" I cursed silently.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Walk?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah… we'd be mauled by zombies, how about…" he drifted off into silence.

"We can ride some bikes?" I suggested.

"Okay?" He was skeptical. We left our car on the entrance of the highway and headed for Main Street which was just about two blocks away. By this time, more zombies were forming and filling the streets. Two bikes parked at the side of the road caught of my eye. I lifted my yet to be fired gun and aimed for the lock. After a few bullets the lock gave in. I quickly lifted myself on to the bike and waited for Grimmjow to do the same.

"Won't it make sense if we rode one bike?" he asked me.

"No why…" I answered skeptically. I observed him, noticing one thing wrong. "You can't ride a bike" I concluded. Silently I laughed at his incapability to do one of the most basic things in life. _How the hell did someone like him end up working in a research lab with some of the most brilliant biologists in the world? Good question _I thought "Hop on" I signaled. "You are in charge of killing any zombies that approach us I can't ride very fast if you are weighing me down.

"Sorry, but I got your back" he smirked. I began pushing the peddles of the bike, with the two of us, the speed was bond to take a toll. I slowly passed the destroyed streets of White Plains.

"To our left" I began. But Grimmjow had seen the zombie and managed to shoot it down from a distance.

"Told you I got your back"

"Tsk" I whispered, shaking my head slightly. "Where to?" I asked.

"Hm… I was thinking the church, we can probably hide out there for a while"

"Yeah and what? Wait till those zombies break through the stain glass windows?" I critiqued

"Well you got a better idea?" he countered.

"…" I was silent for minutes, I guess now is a good time to go back to all those zombie movies… wait… "The mall" I concluded.

"What are you crazy? That place is gonna be full of those things" he answered.

"Well not necessarily, we can just lock down one level and escape later, or call for help"

"True, but I don't know, the mall just doesn't sound like a good idea" he whispered. "How about the school?" he suggested.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I knew the local of one small school with a safe building to hide in. I can take us there." I offered.

"Sure, why not?"

It took us well over an hour to get to our desired location, Academy of the Gifted. I went there as a teenager so I guess it was fit for me to take us here. "We're here" I announced. By this time, I suspected that the virus has spread to at least all of the United States if not further. But this school was quiet. Grimmjow and I entered the building, muscles tight, guns raised. "Auditorium" I tilted my head towards the big black doors in front of us. "Careful" I placed a hand on the knob and turned. I looked back at Grimmjow, he was ready to shoot. I quickly pulled the doors open and knives were pointed in my face.

"Guys, weapons done" a boy said from the dark. I lowered my gun and walked into the room. Immediately, the light switched on and large auditorium was now the home to many survivors or refugees, for the lack of a better word. "Who are you?" the boy asked, leading us down an aisle.

"We are biologists" I said, hoping they won't ask more. I doubt they want to hear that we were the ones that created this virus and situation.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, back to us.

"We fled from hospital" Grimmjow answered.

"And I went here a couple of years ago, and thought this would be a good place to hide out" I finished for him.

"Okay, I won't ask for any more information, as long as you aren't one of those things, you are welcomed here." He sat down on the stage and sheathed his knife.

"Don't mind me asking but what's your name?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm Rukuro, and that's Kenpachi, our gym teacher and the only reason we are alive" he tilted his head toward a giant muscular man. Kenpachi approached us not too much later.

"Who are these weaklings?" he asked Rukuro.

"Um… they are biologists that fled from the hospital"

"I guess that means I'm right" He laughed and turned around to leave.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"A group of survivors or refugees or whatever you want to call them left not too long ago, headed for White Plains Hospital." He said shaking his head slightly.

"Oh… that place is chaotic" I replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I told them not to go. They just didn't listen"

"Well, no one cares about the opinion of others when they are in a situation like this" I tried to make himself feel a bit better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said. "EVERYONE, MEAL TIME" he shouted.

I looked at Grimmjow curiously, _this was really well organized, refugee center_


	16. Safety?

ohh geez... i'm NOT dead?

srry it took me like two months for this chapter... o.O

*hides*

SORRY!

* * *

We ate what they offered, from the looks of things; Rukuro must've gathered all the food from the cafeteria. Afterwards, the group dispersed into their own separate corners. Grimmjow and I took one of the exits to guard. If we were staying here, might as well prove some use to these students.

"What do you think they'd say if they found out that we created the virus?" I asked Grimmjow curiously.

"I don't know, probably kick us out if we are lucky" he sunk into a position against the wall.

"And if we aren't?" I asked.

"I don't know" he let out a deep sigh. "I just don't know anymore"

My eyes lingered on his expression trying hard to figure out what he was thinking. "Yeah, I'm glad I don't have any family or connections either" I concluded.

Catching his attention, he brought his head up from its original position. "I always knew you could read minds" he finally said.

"Tsk, it's a simple hypothesis of logic" I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly remembered something. I raised my wrist to eye level and glanced nonchalantly at the time. It had been just about five or six hours since we fled the facility. "Well, better get some sleep" I said to Grimmjow.

The next two days passed, just each hour the same as the one before it. "Hey, biologists" Rukuro suddenly called.

"What?" Grimmjow answered as he approached the stage.

"We're almost out" he said.

"Shit" I added. "You want us to go to the cafeteria and grab the rest of the food? " I offered.

"Yeah, can you two please to that?"

"Of course, and I used to go here, so I know exactly where it is, down the hall to the right"

"Okay, thanks guys, bring back as much as you two can carry." He said handing each of us two duffle bags.

"Do you think we should take a couple more people so we can grab more stuff?" Grimmjow asked as he took the bags.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea" he turned around. "Hey, Kenpachi" he shouted.

"What?" the low husky voice answered. "You want me to go with these two midgets to get the food?"

"Yes, please" he handed Kenpachi five more duffle bags, also signaling him to go to the back exit.

"Follow" the giant led us to a small door that would lead into the hallway. He grasped the metal bar, as Grimmjow and I got ready to shoot. He pushed the door open with great force and to our surprise and content, no zombies greeted us. We took the opportunity to storm down the hallway and to our right, straight into the cafeteria. The three of us immediately went to the pantry section and loaded our bags with canned food items.

"Shit" I heard Grimmjow curse as he zipped up his bag. I turned to look at what he saw.

"Shit, Kenpachi, we have to go" I shouted.

"Geez, I'm coming" by the time we left the cafeteria and stormed down the hall, a good two dozen zombies were on our trail. Due to the loads the three of us carried, the group of undead managed to decrease the distance between us. I ran as fast as I could and ended up first back at the door. I banged on the door, hoping someone heard. Luckily, the Rukuro opened the door almost immediately. I dropped the duffle bags and covered from Kenpachi, who was the slowest because of the cans he carried. Raising my two hand guns I aimed and fired for the head. The center of everything, to my logic, you shut down the brain, the body goes down with it. It was same for undead zombies. By this time, the original two dozen has steadily grown into a mob of teenagers and teachers. Grimmjow reached the door and tossed his duffle bags in and began shooting. It was long before Kenpachi also reached the exit and the three of hopped inside and attempted to shut the door.

The large metal door was heavier than excepted and the distance between us and the zombie was too close. We didn't have enough time to completely shut it. "Shit" I tried to shoot the zombies that were in way, but there was no way it was going to hold. "WARN EVERYONE! GET OUT!" I shouted to Rukuro. He went and gathered the survivors. At this point, Kenpachi held the door closed to some degree and Grimmjow and I tried to keep the zombies in check.

"Have to reload" he said. "Cover for me" a few seconds later, I did the same.

"We can't hold it anymore!" I shouted to Rukuro.

"ALRIGHT, GO!" he shouts back.

"You heard him, let go" Grimmjow shouted to Kenpachi. The three of use backed up, I quickly picked up a duffle bag and dashed for the door. We stormed out of the auditorium door, and managed to close it. Gaining us a few seconds of time.

"You have a car?" I asked Kenpachi.

"Of course" he replied. He tilted his head towards a large black hummer.

I looked at Grimmjow skeptically. He quickly unlocks it and we hopped in, unloading our stuff at the same time.

"What I want to know is how the hell can a gym teacher afford a hummer" Grimmjow asked as he once again reloaded his two hand guns.

"I won it in a contest" he simply replied as he stormed out of the hill. "So, who are you two again?" he asked as he drove down a small road.

"We are biologists, working at the SRF" I replied.

"Ahh… my friend works there; he's the some researcher, fucking genius. Wait… isn't that the place that like fix problems and everything?"

"Yes, depending on your meaning of problems" I answered.

"Okay, I'm not that stupid but seriously, what department?"

"Genetic engineering"

"Ehh… what's that?" he asked.

"It's basically making something perfect" Grimmjow explained.

"So I was right, the place that fix problems" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that"

"Wait, so who are you two again?" he asked.

"I am the chief and head of research of the genetic engineering section." I responed.

"And I am the second head of research in the same section" Grimmjow answered.

"And what do the both you do?"

"Research?"

"What kind of research?"

"What are you trying to ask us?" I immediately answered.

"Like I said, my friend works there, he's the director of technology he knows everything, Grantz, that's his name. I guess what I'm trying to ask you is did you know about the existence of this virus?

"We know more than just its existence" I answered, hesitating before looking at Grimmjow.

"We created it" Grimmjow said firmly.

There was a period of eerily silence that soon was disturbed by Kenpachi. "Pretty awesome, you just created more things for me to fight. So as a reward I'll take you guys where ever you want to go"

_WHAT?_ He's thanking us? Wait… no… he's admiring us? "Um…" I shifted my attention to Grimmjow trying to see if he had a proper answer.

"We would like to go to the small town close to the bridge."

"You got it"

I glanced at Grimmjow curiously, what did he say? "What?" I whispered.

"Small towns, our safest bet, there we can find means to contact the CDC"

* * *

lol... gotta love Kenpachi -_-


	17. The End

**Author's Note**

HAHAHAH you guys cant kill me now because this chapter is on time!

*happy dance*

well enjoy ^^

* * *

"A small town next a bridge?" Kenpachi began, as well pulled further and further away from the school. "I'm afraid you have to be more specific than that" he said.

"Wait…" I said, remembering something "what about that the others?" I asked as I looked back from the window.

"SHIT!" I heard a loud bang, followed by a extremely sharp U turn.

I stared at Grimmjow curiously as I began to regain my senses. "I think he forgot too" he replied and cocked his rifle. I got the signal, quickly reloaded two of my hand guns and braced myself.

"Do you need a gun?" I asked Kenpachi.

"Nah, I got a couple of knives, and a trusty sword." He answered. "Get ready" we drove back up the winding hill. I squinted a bit, and was able to see the group struggling running away from the zombies. Kenpachi pulled us into a screeching halt. I instinctively opened the Hummer's door just when it stopped and hopped out, not bothering to look if Grimmjow followed.

"COME ON!" I shouted, but I was never much of a loud mouth and the shout was more or less of a squeak.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" I struggled to with stand the volume of Grimmjow's voice as he got the attention of the few students.

"Thanks" I said.

"Don't thank until we get out of this alive" he simply said.

I nodded silently to the response, we HAD to survive. "How many?" I asked.

"Don't know… by the looks of it, under a dozen definitely." He said. The few students ran in our direction with the mob of undead dangerously close behind. We shot down the closest zombies, attempting to help the few students. The first to arrive was a teenage girl, sobbing. She quickly climbed into the back of the hummer. My guess was that the truck would fit twelve, fourteen if we really squeezed.

"HEY" I shouted not taking my eyes off of the mob. "Can you please throw all the weapons and bags into the front seat?" I shouted trying to speaking over the firing of guns.

"Yeah" she responded as I heard a few loud studs. A hand of other students ran pass us and entered the hummer.

"Get in" Grimmjow said calmly as he reloaded his rifle.

"Wait what?" I didn't get to finish before he shoved me back into the Hummer. I nodded silently. "Everyone please get into the very back of the car." I shouted within the restraints of the car. The six students followed my command as they all managed to fit in the back row of the car. "Who can aim?" I asked to the group of six. Only one raised their hand. I promptly handed a gun to the child. "Help out with what you can. Rolled down the window a little bit and aim for the head, he nodded in response and did what was told. I promptly climbed into the passenger seat and climbed out of the truck. "HOW LONG?" I shouted to the focused Grimmjow.

"Rukuro" he murmured. "He's coming can see him, he's trying to help the…" he drifted off Into silence. Just about all of the zombies laid dead surrounding the car. I looked to my right and realized Kenpachi has joined the fight some time along the way. He was covered in blood, breathing a bit heavily. His weapons of choice, two hand knives stained in blood.

"Alright then, cover for me" I simply said before dropped my two hand guns and picking up the sword from the passenger seat floor.

"What?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"Just do it" I ran as fast as I could toward Rukuro and the rest of the students. They were close but so were the zombies. I had to help. "RUN!" I screamed as I approached the teenage boy that welcomed us.

"But the others" He managed to choke out as he paused to look back. He had an injured girl limping next to him.

_If she's infected… _I shook the thought away. "I'll take care of it" I said I swung my sword up in the air and slashed the necks of the nearest zombies. All I have to do is hold it out until the students come. I thought to myself. On the other hand the zombies were in bad shape, some were limping, so were crawling, but some were running. I tried to see past the blood as I decapitated the zombie reaching for my legs. As far as I could see there was no one else. I squinted and tried desperately to see someone else alive, running for their lives but there was nothing. I flinched as something whipped past my face. It was bullet, and it entered a zombie that was about to chew my face off. "Shit" I cursed as I snapped out of my state of awe. I ducked instinctively as a zombie lunged for my head. I immediately stabbed my sword upward making contact with its stomach and threw the zombie back in the mob. I quickly got into a start position and took off as fast as I could to the Hummer. I sheathed the sword hoping to encounter no more of the undead.

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow shouted as he threw a gun at me. I caught it with my left hand, they were close. I whipped myself around and started shooting, while jogging backward. Zombie dropped dead to my left and right. I hand gave myself enough time to get away. I sprinted for the next few steps and jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door just before a few zombies slammed up against the window. "GO!" Grimmjow screamed to Kenpachi who stepped on the gas pedal and just like that we were off. I panted, from both the run and the fact that I almost got killed.

"Thanks" I said, handing the gun back to Grimmjow.

"Okay so, we want to go to a town called Riversdale it's a small town right next to the bridge. I wouldn't recommend you taking the big roads. Take-" I was interrupted as Kenpachi started to speak.

"Got it, I got it man, I'm gonna take Taxter alright?" He whined. "Geez, the guy just escaped death and now he talks like nothing had happened" He whispered in a lower voice, but still very clearly audible.

"I heard that" I said nonchalantly.

"Scientists these days" He grunted. Ignoring that comment, I glanced at the few survivors, there were eight not including Kenpachi, Grimmjow I.

"Grimmjow" I said. "Can you check on the girl that Rukuro brought in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." A few seconds later Grimmjow a turned back around and shook his head slightly. "She was cut by a fellow class mate when she was running away."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I even saw the cut, no zombie did that"

I let out a mental sigh of relief, we don't have to kill anyone today.

I looked out the window and realized we were no more than five minutes away from our 'small town'

I stared in awe as we drove past the chaotic background. Although there is no one on the streets, dead, living or half living. "Something's wrong" I said out loud.

"What?" was the unanimous answer.

"There's no one" I whispered

"So?" I heard a voice say.

"Normally, there's always a few zombies roaming, walking around or at least banging at doors or something, but not here, there's nothing" I said.

"True, but that could just mean they are all somewhere else, eating." Rukuro said grimly.

I was surprised he recovered emotionally so fast. "I guess ,but…" I trailed off into silence.

"I think I found your problem" Rukuro said.

"What?" I answered.

"There" He pointed down the street. I widened my eyes at the sight.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kenpachi yelled. There was a mob of zombies crowding at a particular house. There's only one reason that many zombies would gather.

"Survivors" I whispered. We slowly approached the house; many were too preoccupied to notice the presence of other humans.

"What do we do?" Grimmjow asked.

"We help" I said promptly.

"Help who and what?" someone in the back shouted.

"There are survivors in there" I paused for a moment. "WE have to help" I stared at Grimmjow, this was _our _fault. "And plus, we can't get pass the zombie mob anyways" I added.

"True" Kenpachi concludes. "All right guys, if you don't wanna fight, stay in the car. I'll park it right here, don't leave the car you'll be fine. Those who are coming, come out with me"

I grabbed the bags of weapons we brought from the facility, and hopped out of the car. There, I handed weapons to Grimmjow and Kenpachi. To my surprise Rukuro came as well.

"Plan?" I asked, not wanting to dive into the situation.

"I say two of us stay a mid way between here and the car, and shoot the zombies. To draw them near us, and the other two approach the house and try to save some people. "Rukuro suggested.

"Okay so who goes?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'll go" I offered.

"Then I'll go too" Grimmjow said.

"Then I'll stay" Rukuro said.

"Well, I really want to fight but hey, someone's gotta drive the hummer when we are in trouble"

"Tsk" I sighed slightly. "Let's go" I signaled Grimmjow in the direction of the house as we approached cautiously and quietly. We don't want anything unwanted attention. I heard gun fire behind us, Kenpachi and Rukuro did a great job of distracting the zombies as some fall down immediately. A large of the mob started running in the direction of the black hummer. Grimmjow and I instinctively ran toward the house. I tilted my head to my left, as I signaled him to go to the back where fewer zombies were. We killed silently, swords slashing and blood flying. Otherwise quietly, we attract nearly no zombies just a few that happened to stumble across us. I caught sight of a small window in the basement floor. "Cover for me?" I asked

He nodded in response. I bent down to peak through the window. Zombies, Blood. Survivors fighting. I kicked the window immediately, temporarily ignoring the noise it produced. After a few strikes the window gave in. I cleaned up the glass and climbed in. The dropped was a small one; I landed on my feet and braced myself as I unstrapped the semiautomatic. I started firing in the direction of a small girl. She was in the center of the mob of zombies, fighting like no one I've ever seen. This raven haired girl killed relentlessly, ignoring her surroundings. I shot down zombie after zombie, first those around me then those around the girl. _Click click _I cursed mentally as I threw the weapon at a zombie's head. I unstrapped two small hand guns and fired with precision.

"NO!" I shouted as I saw the girl drop her sword. I fired my guns dry and pulled out my sword. She bent down to pick up the dropped sword. And I know something would go wrong. I slashed zombies left and right as I attempted to reach the girl. She attempted to rise quickly but the sudden shift made her dizzy in her fragile state. Screams, I heard screams, not screams of pain or agony of name. Although In my current state I wasn't even able to make out the noises. Instead, I pushed harder, using my free hand to simply push zombies out of my way. It was a hard stretch but I managed to slash the throat of a zombie that was about to take a bite of her face. I had reached her! I screamed out in triumph and knocked off the few zombies next to me. I stood in the spot the fallen girl was in. I firmly grasped my sword with one hand and supported it with the other. With it I spun slowly around in a circle cutting the necks of those zombies in my way. I felt my muscles straining against the obstacles. Then I started to regret not waiting for Grimmjow. I might've just acted upon stupidity this time. Well, at least he can create the antivirus. I shrugged at the thought. I raised my sword as soon as the nearest zombies have fallen. There weren't many in the basement. Not anymore at least. I guess Kenpachi and Rukuro were doing their job. I brought my sword down and across decapitating a zombie.

I dropped my sword, it landed with a clang. My arms throbbed at the overuse. I unstrapped my last hand gun, aimed and then fired. After exhausting the bullets, I quietly bent down to pick up my sword. I could feel a zombie reaching for my back; instinctively I stabbed my sword upward into the abdomen of the zombie and threw its body into the mob of the living dead that still stood before me. "Shit" I panted, dragging the impossibly heavy sword up to kill. Somewhere in the chaos I caught a site of a zombie taking the easy way out, reaching for the raven haired girl. "NO!" I screamed, immediately diving into the unconscious body of the girl. I landed just before the zombie took a bit of her neck. I punched the former human right in the head, successfully knocking it out of reach. I didn't understand why I wanted to save this girl so badly. There something about her, something that I knew I needed to protect. For some reason I knew the second I dove to save her, I'd be sacrificing myself. "Shit" I cursed in agony, as a zombie sunk its teeth into the flesh of my calf.

I grasped my sword with all the strength I had and managed to slice its head in two. But the damage was done. Ignoring the pain and discomfort I dismembered those around me, cutting off limbs. After a few strikes and slashes I managed to get up again. The end was near. The flood of zombies were slowly down, it was no longer the mob I had previously seen. But still the danger was there, I needed to kill. Using the same technique as before, I brought my sword neck level and made a 360 degree turn decapitating those within the diameter. I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling a sweat drops dripping down my face. _Dammit _I cursed as I slashed down more zombies.

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said catching my attention. He promptly tossed me one last hand gun, before using his own sword to kill. I barely caught the hand gun, but managed to balance myself and took aim. There were no more than a handful of zombies left. I aimed and fired, each shot finding its home inside a skull. Bodies fell limply to the ground. _Click Click _It was out, and there was one last zombie in the room. I threw the gun at the head of the soulless being. It found its way to the neck, the most vulnerable part of the body. To my content, the zombie fell to the ground with further actions from me.

Then I took look around. There were survivors and somewhere along the massive chaos, Grimmjow managed to save his own load of survivors. An orange hair teen looked at me with wide eyes and rushed towards me, or rather the fallen girl.

"Hey" Grimmjow called. "Could've have done it without you, I mean you cleared my way" he smirked at me. I smiled grimly at my former comrade; this was going to be the end of me.

* * *

man... i love sad things :D i apologize now if i kill any of your favorite characters... -_-


	18. Damage Control

**Author's Note**

I'm sooo sorry about how damn late the fucking chapter is... I dont have any excuses.. :( sorry.. but the story gets kind of interesting from here...

and well I started another FanFiction and just not really sure when I will be able to update and how often too :) but i am hoping biweekly and on friday nights :D

* * *

I simply stared at the pair before me. A strange boy with bright orange haired teen sobbing and holding on to an unconscious raven haired teen girl, I stared, stared with no emotion. I silently took steps towards Grimmjow. This was the end…

I swallowed an uncomfortable lump in my throat as I approached him, as I felt my blood trickling down my calf. "Grimmjow" I whispered quietly. It was still audible for he turned around to face me. I took a deep breath in and began to speak. "The girl" I whispered. "She's important, I don't know how, I don't know why, but I just know. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't think she would somehow play a role in our-"I paused choosing to restate the sentence. "Your or rather the world's future"

"Yeah I know, I've never seen you act so rash before" he interrupted.

"So what I'm asking you is to observe her, or rather take her along with your journey to the CDC, and find the cure-"

"What do you mean by me?" he interrupts again.

"Just listen" I tried to silence him.

"No" he said firmly. "Not until you tell me"

I silently pointed at my blood stained pants, and looked up to see his reaction. His eyes widened immediately, his mouth frozen in shock, unable to properly form words. "I can't go on with you; I'd be too much of a problem." I whispered. "Now do you understand how important that girl is?" I asked. "I don't think I'd sacrifice my life for nothing" I said grimly.

"But-"he began. "Maybe we can find a cure before you turn" he tried to argue.

"Impossible" I simply said. "A virus that took years to develop cannot be cracked that easily."

"But, you said the girl can help. Maybe with her we'll be able to create the antivirus much quicker" he attempted to convince me.

"Look, as much as I don't want to die. I'm not going to risk the well being of the future of the Earth, you are the last person that even stands a chance in creating an antivirus. I'm not going to let myself, a candidate for becoming a zombie jeopardize that. "I answered firmly.

"Well maybe we could just take you along, and wait until you die or something then I can kill you before you turn. You never know, we might be able to find a cure even before you die. And plus, you don't even know if I can find a proper cure. If I don't-"

I was the one that interrupted this time. "Don't argue, you know you can do it and so do I. The least you can give me is a proper death, and I prefer to stay dead at that fact."

"But-"he began. I silenced him with a wave, successfully ending the conversation as I turned to face the still unconscious girl.

"She's not dead" I stated.

**RUKIA'S POV **

I could feel me slipping away, but I also knew I wasn't dead or dying at that. At best I was unconscious, suffering from no bites, pain or agony. It was just simple blackness. I don't understand how I could've fallen and not be devoured by zombies, but I did. I would feel the pain if they were biting and feasting on my flesh.

I could see nothing even though my eyes were open. I heard nothing even though I was trying my best to regain my senses. At some point, I just gave up. I didn't know for how long I'd unconscious or if time worked the same here. For all I know I could've been out for days. I let myself go; I let my mind and imagination free, to do whatever they desired. I let my eyelids close…

Flashes of some woman I do not think I know. She kind of looked liked me though. The same jet black hair, and purplish eyes. But I was positive I've never met her before. I stared at the image confused, but not curious.

Flashes of my brother, Byakuya, with that same woman, he's much younger, I'd guess he was only about four or five. It bothered me that my brother was with that woman, making me a slight bit curious, but in my current state, it wasn't enough to do much

Flashes of a baby, a small one, I'd say it's about one, in the arms of the same woman. She carried a smile on her face. I caught a closer glimpse of the baby, and then I realized something… The baby looked awfully familiar. I looked at Byakuya and then it hit me. The baby was _me._

That discovery was enough for me to become intrigued, interested, curious and even a bit scared. Part of me wanted to wake up but the other wanted to remain like this, unconscious and see what else has escaped my memory. I decided to stay for a while… hopefully I'll unlock more of this mystery soon.

Flashes of that woman going out the door leaving Byakuya and I with a sitter I assumed.

I blinked again and again… maybe… I started to wonder, more curious than ever.

Suddenly I felt something wet hit me, my face in particular, and something warm embracing me. _Ichigo_. I made the connection instantly. He was alive somehow.

I started to regain my senses; I heard quiet sobs and footsteps, followed by whispers in the background. _It's time_ I whispered to myself. I needed to wake up.

As I made my decision, I heard a low quiet but certain voice that I did not recognize. "She's not dead" he said.

_No shit_ I chuckled to myself. I blinked over and over again, attempting to regain my senses. My vision returned slowly but surely. A mob of bright orange hair greeted me. I smiled silently, thinking of a way to make my grand entrance. "Are you done?" I whispered quietly.

I saw his head rise, wide amber eyes stared at me, uncertain. Soon enough the uncertain look turned into a large grin. His arms tightened around me, pulling me into an uncomfortably tight embrace. "Geez… you can stop now" I managed to choke out. He immediately let go as I got up on my feet with little trouble. Then I realized two other people were in the room with us. An extremely tall, _teal _haired man and a raven haired boy were in the room with us. Wait what? "Um…" I started.

"They are the two people that saved you, or rather us when the amount of zombies got out of hand." Ichigo said.

"Ah…"

"Oi, midget" a familiar voice called. I looked over to the staircase. There Renji, Taskui and Hitsugaya remained relatively unharmed. "You scared us there" he grinned before running to me to give me a hug.

"May I ask your names?"

"I'm Grimmjow" the teal haired man said.

"And I'm Ulquiorra"

"Thank you" I said to the two strangers.

"No problem" they both said, grinning grimly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing that there was something they weren't telling us.

They shared an uncertain glance. "It's nothing that you should worry about" Ulquiorra finally said.

I was silent, but I didn't want to question our saviors. "Did anyone get bitten?" I asked Renji, Taskui and Hitsugaya especially.

"Nah" They answered unanimously.

"Alright then" I turned toward Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "Heading anywhere particular?"

"Come on" Grimmjow titled his head towards where the wooden entrance was.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So that's it for that... im sorry Ulqui... although still not sure how im gonna kill him... dont know if he'll tag along anyways...

and ps. Damn writing a fanfiction is harder than it looks!

review please because reviews are love and they tell me that you are reading it :D


	19. The Little Things

**Author's Note**

I'm just going to apologize for the shortness.. i didnt feel like adding another section with a different POV, and btws... the ending... it's near o.O but not like 1 chapter near.. more like 10ish... maybe more knowing me -_-

* * *

I watched Grimmjow's form walking out of the basement door. The few left standing left behind him. I waited for the other, Ulquiorra to follow. He instead raised an eyebrow and tiled his head toward the door. I shrugged and walked out into the daylight. I snuck a glance back to see if he follows, he does. I walk to see Grimmjow sprinting for the Hummer. I immediately knew, something was wrong and apparently, so did Ulquiorra. He ran extremely past me and headed for the car. He held a sword while running. _See? Those things are very useful. _I mentally noted and broke into a jog after the pale form. When I reached the van, I knew my suspicions were correct. There were more people with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and they lured away a chunk of the zombies while they were in the basement.

There was blood and dead forms. The letter seats of the chair were stained with limbs and various body parts. And in the back seat were the remains, well at least part of the remains of three people. I swallowed nervously. I quickly grabbed one last dagger hidden in my belt as I felt something or rather someone was there. I pointed the sharp knife in the direction of the man's eye. "Woah there, little girl, careful where you point that" a deep voice said, more like panted. I quickly withdrew the knife, to study the man before me. He was HUGE, spiky hair, muscular. He was, well the epitome of a zombie fighting machine. I cocked an eyebrow at the man, eyeing his wounds. Bite marks, and lots of them. I licked my lips, thinking of how to break the news to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Oh, Kenpachi, this is Rukia… and her um friends, they were in the house" Grimmjow said, interpreting my thoughts.

He nodded in response. "Damn, those fuckers sure bit hard"

"Grim" Ulquiorra suddenly said, ignoring the situation. "You should get going"

"Oh" Grimmjow stayed silent after that. I had a feeling about what was going on. "Come on" He gestured into the Hummer. "We should get going." I immediately climbed into the front of the large Hummer, catching a glimpse of Ulquiorra grabbing two large bags from the back seats. He handed a bag to me through the open window. "Use them wisely" he said simply before giving the other bag to Ichigo. They had already climbed into the back seats of the car. Kenpachi did his best to drag the dead bodies out of the truck. I watched the depressing scene. We were saved. But at the expenses of two selfless people, I looked over to the teal haired man. He was talking to Ulquiorra. "Ready?" Grimmjow asked after a brief conversation.

"Yeah" we said, we took off. Just like that, we headed for main road that would hopefully be our gateway route. But I had a feeling that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were involved with this zombie business way more than I thought.

"So…" I began, trying to get some kind of information.

"We're going to the CDC" Grimmjow said, I was almost certain that he could read my mind. "Ulquiorra and I used to work for the Souls Research Facility. It's a secretive company that specializes in various scientific researches. We were the chiefs of the genetic research section, and about six months ago we received a request from the government of United States. " _Oh shit…_ I thought to myself, I know exactly where this is going. "It was to create an immortal cell. We had received a sample of the virus, it was called primitive research. We started with that virus. We tried to alter it and through injections of mice discovered the immortal cell. In the end we did create exactly that. However, during the research sample 11290, aka the zombie virus had bitten one of the interns during destruction. And as a result the virus spread." he paused for a moment rethinking his words. As far as the noise level goes, it was pure, eerie silence. There wasn't even any bickering from Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro and Tatskui, it was just silent. "Ulquiorra and I are the only people in this Earth able to create the antivirus, the cure within the shortest amount of time. If we die, then the population of human will be slowly taken over by zombies." He ended firmly. "We need to get to the CDC alive; after all Ulquiorra isn't able to accompany us."

"Hai" I sighed deeply. "I guess it's our duty to safely escort you to the CDC" I said.

"Tsk" Grimmjow laughed quietly. "Oh yeah? Then why am I driving?"

"Because I don't know where it is" I said.

"Then how are you going to escort me? It means like I'm escorting you guys" he laughed.

"Shut up" I whispered.

"Midget" Renji said.

"Oi, don't forget who saved your sorry ass" I countered.

"Talk for yourself" Grimmjow cut in. "Midget" he add quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hitsugaya said suddenly, out of the blue.

I cracked up laughing and so did the rest of the car. It was one of the rare moments of lighthearted moments we'd ever had or will have in the future.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" Grimmjow asked me.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki"

**RANDOM GRIMMJOW'S POV **

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" I asked the girl after the laughter died down. I know I know, how could I be laughing when I just lost Ulquiorra, but you know i figured since the whole future of the Earth now depends on me, I've got to start _enjoying the little things. _"Damn" I whispered inaudibly. I sound so much like Ulquiorra _Fucking Zombieland references _I laughed mentally.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki" she answered.

_Kuchiki, now why does that sound so fucking familiar? _I asked myself

* * *

**Author's Note**

As always thank you for reading and please review

because Reviews=Love

-Loveless (oh the irony)


	20. Hunches

**Author's Note**

****Seriously... I'm so sorry :P it's been like what? ten thousand years? oh wells

here you go... I finally figured out how i wanted to end it and shit

* * *

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Rukia Kuchiki, the name lingered in my mind. Or rather, _Kuchiki _was the word that seemed too oddly familiar. I glanced at Kenpachi, who was panting from his wounds. "Sorry" I whispered to him, if I hadn't decided that we needed to go into the house we'd be okay.

"What do you think I am?" he countered. "These bites, this pain I can take. Although, the process that follows when I die… well let's just hope you have the balls to shoot me in head."

"I don't know, I might die first, and then who knows? You'll shot me?" I inquired.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm going to die first. I got bitten at least ten times"

"Yeah well, maybe your immune system is strong than mine, so you can fight the virus for longer" that was all bullshit, but I decided it's been a while since I just let my emotions lose.

"Tsk, since when did you become the wiseass?" he said spitefully.

"Since always" I whispered quietly, before reaching into the pocket of my blood stained lab coat. There was a cell phone, the one that was given to me on my first day. Out of curiosity, I scrolled through the main menu of the phone. Minutes passed by, and I assume all the zombies were dead, it explained the silence. I stopped, eyes lingering on one particular phrase. 'Immortal Cell mission' we started the project about six months ago and it's the lone project that we were given. I remember reading this from this exact phone six months ago. This was the mission that I had received. I paused, uncertain of whether or not I should reread the origin of all this mayhem and panic. I decided against it. Instead it stuffed the phone back into its rightful place. I didn't want to think about it all, most importantly, I wanted to avoid the damage that was caused because of me.

"Hey, smartass, what you thinking about?" a coarse voice asked, breaking me out of my daydreaming state.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"I've got a few more magazines?" he said.

"Yeah… we only need two bullets though" I added. "Unless" I began to look at him. "You want to go kill a few more zombies before you die?"

"I do, but I don't think this is the best time for something like that"

I chuckled at the comment. "So you do have self control" I added.

"Of course, if I didn't, I'd be dead by now" There was no doubt, he was amusing company. "Hey so when you start working in that um place"

"I started when I was really young, fresh out of medical school; I was only nineteen when I first started."

"Wait…" he interrupted. "nineteen?"

"Yeah I was in that high school you were teaching in, but I graduated when I was fourteen, and well I spend a year in college and four in medical school. I was a-"

"Fucking genius?" he suggested.

"Yeah I guess, but anyways when I was nineteen, the SRF hired me to replace the old head-in-chief of the genetic department, that was ten years ago, and yeah" I didn't know what else to say, but at that moment, it clicked. The person I replaced, I never met her, but I heard stories of her. It was a woman, and those who worked with her were soon replaced after her replacement. At the time, I didn't think much of it, I was young and naïve. But now it makes sense in that first two days after her replacement. The workers told a tale of a woman driven mad by power. Her name was Aiko Kuchiki. They said that she was so desperate to complete her mission that she did unthinkable things. And just when the story came together, those who previously worked with her were suddenly replaced by a fresh new crew. I've always found it suspicious, but now… with Rukia, I think I can form a theory. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I had a feeling this Rukia girl wasn't like any other. If I had to guess, Aiko had come to same path we did ten years ago. She had created the same zombie virus we did. And something went awfully wrong. Maybe she was bitten and refused to leave her children behind, but something went wrong.

"Hey Kenpachi?" I called

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't have a good feeling about them going to the CDC" I said plainly.

"Oh yeah, and you say this now? And not before?" he sighed.

"No, you're right, it's a feeling. I shouldn't-"

"Oh for fucks' sake, we're able to turn into zombies why don't you listen to your gut for once and not your mother fucking head with your logic and shit!" he said, rather loudly.

"Well, I suppose, I mean, we don't have anything to lose right?" I forced a smile.

"That's it, you should think like that more often" he grinned.

"Good, well you better stay alive for a little while long" I smirked as I ran into the house to pick up my two swords.

"So care to enlighten me on what's gotten into you?" Kenpachi asked as I exited the basement.

"My guts have taken over my brain" I answered sarcastically. .

He let out a loud chuckle before pointing to a small white vehicle. "I checked a bit earlier it has keys and gas" I nodded and we jogged up to the car and took our seats. I took the liberty to drive.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the CDC" I said. "I don't know, I just don't have a good feeling about that place."

"Well then, get on with it, drive"

"Che. Will do, tell me when you're dying" I added

"Tsk, you'll be the first"

We shared a common laugh before pulling on our masks and chased after Grimmjow, because of a hunch.

_An apocalypse really changes you_

* * *

**Author's note**

__moral of the story.

:D review Please gives me incentive to WRITEEEEE


	21. Goodbye Dear friend

**Author's Note**

Update... in less than a year... shocker

but the story is slowly coming to an end... i estimate three more chappies... XD

ahh one of the lengthier pieces of PoD

enjoyy

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

All of the sudden, something hits me, the 'dream' that I had when I was unconscious, and that odd women that was with Byakuya and I. My knitted my brows together in frustration. Who was she?

"Hey, kid we're almost there okay?" Grimmjow said.

"Okay, well, what do we need to do?" I asked.

"I would think get in and secure the place"

"Easier said than done, do you know what floor the equipment's on?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well… yeah I think so" Grimmjow replied.

"THINK SO?" the boy repeated loudly.

"Yeah, well I haven't been to the CDC for like a year, I don't really remember." He shrugged.

"The fuck?" Renji cuts in. "So we're suppose to fight through that giant crowd of zombies and then secure the building that's probably zombie infested?" We all followed his line of vision out the car window. Yeah, he was right; there was a flood of zombies outside.

"Please tell me that's not the CDC" Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry kid" Grimmjow stopped the car just short of the zombies' notice.

"Alright then" I shrugged. "This is for the sake of humanity, so I guess we should just form a plan and get going"

"Okay, first off I'm going to say we should just deal with the zombies in one shot, here and now, instead of waiting. Does everyone agree?" Grimmjow asked. No one objected. "Second, I think we should gather around the car, like you know with our backs to it so we can just focus in one direction"

"Bad idea!" Hitsugaya said.

"What? Brat? And why may that be?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, zombies could easily climb under the car and bit our ankles off and two they can climb over the top and bit our heads off so that's just dumb"

"Well then, wiseass" he whispered to himself.

"Hey Ms. Zombie killing machine, any thoughts?" Ichigo asked me.

"Hmm, well, I think we should do what we always do." I began. "Tight circle."

"Well, any better ideas?" the orange haired teen asked.

"Not really, unless the white hair short brat has some imperfections to point out" Grimmjow said.

"Hey, first off I'm NOT SHORT" Hitsugaya retorted. "Second off I think that's our best bet"

"Well then, I guess we are all in agreement?" I smirked. "Now weapons, ear buds, I hate to say it but I don't want my ear drums to die."

"Wait, but what if something happens and we can't hear each other?" Renji pointed out.

"Well, we do have five silencers" I said.

"Then I say we use them" Grimmjow added.

"Okay, no ear buds" I smiled. "Take your gun of choice; preferably you all pick different ones." Two hands, a shotgun, a semi-automatic, and one rifle. "Attach the silencers" "and one more thing, if you need to reload, scream and hopefully someone next to you will cover and you get into the middle of the circle. If more than one person needs to reload at a time, then only one at a time, that's why we have knives. Got it?" I asked.

"Yep" the answer was in unison.

"By the way" I added before exiting the car. "If you go down, make sure you stay dead"

Flashing the group a smirk, I grabbed my two swords and the bag of ammunition and readied myself for battle. Our group of five gathered in a circle, near the car, just in case, with the bag of ammo. Inside the mini-circle. "Readio?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just get it over with" I drew a deep breath in and whistled as loud as I could, successfully attracting the attention of a few zombies.

"Get your asses over here, motherfuckers" Renji added. Soon enough, zombies or all shapes and size were limping, running, or even crawling towards us.

"Now remember, the more we kill near us, the more they block the other ones behind them" I shouted just as the first wave of zombies started to run.

"So, don't shot until they get somewhat close" Hitsugaya concluded.

"I knew you were a wiseass" Grimmjow added quietly. I chuckled slightly at the comment; now let's just hope we'd get out of this alive. I took the stand directly facing the mob of zombies, with Grimmjow and Renji on the opposite side of me, I took the liberty to fire the first shot. Soon, I began pulling the two triggers of my handguns relentlessly. Taking aim precisely at the head, it wasn't long before a small pile of zombies accumulated within about a three feet radius of my circle. "Reloading" I shouted before quickly hoping into the center and reloading the two guns as fast as possible. Soon enough, the massacre of the zombies resumed. "Reloading" I heard someone else scream. "Reloading" another voice followed not soon after. It was becoming more and more like a game of left 4 dead than anything else. I mean certainly, we weren't immune to the virus but nonetheless all the reloads, killing of zombies, desolated world became all too close to the game. The only difference was that not only our lives but the fate of humanity were truly on the line.

"Reloading" Renji and Grimmjow simultaneously said, the shouts snapped me out of my little fantasy.

"GO!" I screamed. "Reload, both of you" I sensed the feeling of uncertainty in the two, but I promptly cleared a small temporary zombie area. Reassuring them, I knew their reloads would take the most time, semi-automatic machine and a shot gun could not be easy to reload, using the small gap of time, I promptly strapped the two hands guns onto my belt and unsheathed my two swords. "Bring it on, motherfuckers" I whispered before I took a small step forward and allowed my blades to greet the necks of the savage zombies. I took slices, stabs at their rotting flesh, carefully avoiding backward motions of the swords. Thankfully, I took a last jab right into the eye of a zombie before both Renji and Grimmjow finished.

"DONE!" they screamed simultaneously.

"GO!" I screamed back before treating into the circle while, a new, revived wave of shots were fired. I took the opportunity to take two more magazines. I quickly placed the two magazines on the ground right next to me and began firing. _Click, Click. _Soon enough, I was out of ammunition. "Cover me" I said before emptying the now useless magazines and bent down, bringing the two hand guns directly on top of the magazines. Two loud clicks were heard as I promptly got back up.

"SHIT!" I heard Ichigo shout. My head snapped into the direction of the orange hair teen.

"Ichigo, get back into the circle" I shouted before taking a large step forward to kill the two zombies about to break our five people circle. "Just get back and reload" I said firmly.

"I can't" He said. "There aren't any more shots"

I cursed mentally before making a quick maneuver, throwing my hand guns backward, I unsheathed my swords as fast as possible, and sliced down the zombie about to take a bite out of my neck. "Take those and use up the magazines now and reload" I hope that he would do as I would say, or else a disaster could be heading our way.

"DONE" he screamed a few seconds later.

"Take my spot" I said calmly before retreating into the circle and rejoining Renji and Grimmjow.

"Missed ya" Grimmjow added sarcastically.

"Oh please" I retorted. "I think you two are about to run out right about now" As if on cue, the unfortunately sound of a bullet not firing was heard from Grimmjow's gun and not long after from Renji's as well. "Just thank me later" I smirked.

My swords have served me well and thankfully they never seemed to fail being the best zombie killing weapon ever. I grinned at the thought before nonchalantly taking down two zombies crawling over the massive piles of the dead. "Shit" I mentally cursed. However the _fuck_ are we getting out of this circle of zombies.

"DONE!" the two screamed before taking my spot, by the now the zombies attacking have slowed to just a few crawling and limping.

"Guys, we needed to figure out how to get out of this ring of zombies" I said as the shots died down.

"Why just kick them" Grimmjow said.

"Okay genius why don't you try?" Hitsugaya retorted.

"Fine" "midget" he added quickly before kick a small hole the pile of the dead. "Princess" he said. I assumed he was referring to Hitsugaya. "You're just going to have to get use to stepping on some zombie heads" he grinned before leading the way out of the ring. I chuckled slightly before grabbing the now much much lighter ammunition bag and followed.

I'm not really a person of violence, but figured at times you just have to step on some zombie heads. I smiled again at my thoughts; I guess my brain is just seriously messed up after all this zombie killing.

"Shit" I heard someone say again in an awful tone. My head whipped around to meet an equally appalling scene.

"ICHIGO" I screamed on the top of my lungs before dropped my ammunition bag and forced myself as fast as possible through the carcasses of the dead zombies. My eyes widened even further as I glanced down on his leg. "fuck no" I whispered, practically sobbing.

"Rukia" he looked at me, truly apologetically. "Sorry about this" he smiled before scratching his head. I continued to cry, my head shaking on its own before sinking down to his level.

"I wasn't careful, didn't see that this damn walker was dead" he explained before wrapping his arms around me. I tried to shake him off, but failed miserably. I hated it; I hated the fact that now I have go through this fucking shit without the one person I actually needed besides me.

"No… no…. no" I continued to whispered, oblivious to what was going on around me.

"RUKIA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" a voice screamed. I paid no attention to it, I felt like a part of me was just ripped out. I couldn't care less about the others, truthfully I didn't care. My quest ended when he was bitten.

"Rukia" Ichigo said. "Rukia, you have to go" he continued.

"NO! I'm not leaving without you!" I screamed.

"RUKIA! Listen to me… look around you! These dead zombies are moving! Can you see that?"

I lifted my face from my hands and through the blurry vision from the tears I saw what he mean those nearest to where we use to be were twitching and moaning. "what?"

"Rukia, that's why you have to go!" he urged shaking me slightly.

"No… but you… no" I continued to deny it despite the situation.

"Listen, Rukia, you got this far, you need to go further. The entire human race is way more important than stupid old me."

"Ichigo" I whispered, suddenly it clicked, and we were close, close to a cure. "Come with us"

"What? No I'll turn into a zombie before you know it and I'd hate to hurt you"

"But we're close; we could find a cure and reverse the effects."

"STOP!" he shouted, shaking me more violently. "this isn't some game, the entire human race is on the line, don't give that up for me!"

I stared into his eyes, he was dead serious. And he was right, there's no way that they could find a cure that fast. I nodded slowly before giving him one more magazine. "fifteen bullets, use them wisely" I said trying to hold back the tears. I ran, away from the fucking zombies coming back to life. The CDC's doors weren't far away. Just a few more steps, _bang _fifteen shots later, there was a silence and we had arrived at metal door.

_he was gone. _

__I forced myself forward, not daring to look back, knowing that it would do nothing less than shatter my spirit.

It was over

He was _gone_

_"_Farewell" I whispered silently under my breath. "Farewell..."

I willed my arms to work and pushed the door in an half-hearted attempt, to my surprise, it opened.

Our group of recently reduced four stared at each other in shock.

"Damn" I heard Grimmjow say in disbelief as soon as we had entered the CDC.

Amazingly the CDC had survived without getting the tiniest scratch, no broken windows, functioning heavy metal doors, everything intact.

"How the hell does this place manage without a broken window at the least?" Renji asked.

"Dumbass pineapple, the windows are probably reinforced in case of a civil riot if there were a pandemic" the white hair male answered without much thought.

"That makes sense" I whispered inaudibly. I took a long glance at the surroundings, forcefully tearing my eyes away from the windows. "Let's go upstairs, where the zombies won't smell us as much"

"Kid"

"What Grimmjow?"

"Should we check the building?"

"That'd take like years" Renji whined.

"True, I think we should just go to the lab or something the just lock that place down"

"That doesn't sound like you, but whatever" the bluenette causally said before walking up the flight of stairs to the right of us.

"Doesn't mean you should be careful" I warned while taking the classic aiming stance and headed for the dim hallway.

* * *

**Author's NOte**

gosh... and i just kill him like that XD hehhe nah... it's not quite over

YET

*hinthint*

anyone get that bleach reference? nono? hehhe no? XD


End file.
